The Blue Mile
by DarknessSparkles
Summary: The Palette Project. If you mention this experiment somebody who was a part of it they would seal up like a vault. But when an organization with the ability of world domination get their hands on 3 of the most powerful test subjects and some, will they succeed in breaking the youtubers?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first ever fanfiction and I have had this idea rattling around my head for ages! So anyways since its my first, can you please give me as much feedback, because I honestly have no idea what i'm doing. So... R&amp;R? Please? So I know that people have seen this? Anyways, on with it...**_

"Ok, lets do this." Minx said. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Krism's voice come through her headphones. "But bebe, it's my intro..." Minx replied, her voice going all sweet. "I don't fucking care! Its annoying as fuck!" Krism replied. Several laugh's sounded in the background. Pewdiepie, Cry and Dlive were pissing themselves with laughter as the couple argued.  
After several hours of playing a tired Pewds said," Ok guys, it's fucking midnight and I am about to pass out." "Alright bro, text me tomorrow?" Cry said. "Sure bro, bye guys!" Pewdiepie turned off his monitor and realized the room was empty and engulfed in darkness. "Marzia?" He called out. He got up and guided himself out of the room," Babe?" He called out again. He walked into his bedroom and found his girlfriend in bed, with Edgar and Maya. He took of his top and put on his pajama pants and collapsed into bed, falling asleep before he even hit the pillow.

He was awoken by somebody shaking him, he opened his eyes to find Marzia sitting upright with a panicked expression," Felix, there's someone downstairs. I heard something break." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He could hear someone downstairs. He could hear more than one person. There was mumbling and then there was footsteps, coming closer to the room. "Get under the bed now!" He whisper shouted. She obligingly did so, and watched as he went behind the door. He grabbed a photo frame, one with a picture of himself and Marzia inside. The handle turned downwards, and he raised his hand. It swung open and he swung the photo frame as hard as he could, but to no avail. The man caught it in his hand. Pewdiepie took a second to study the man before him. About 6'8, butch, bald and in a black suit, with black sunglasses with an ear piece. "Who the fuck are you!" Pewdiepie screamed at the man, who flipped him onto the floor and placed his black boot upon his chest, trapping him. "What matters is who you are sir, Felix Kjellburg." He replied. Two other almost identical men came up behind him. "H-How did you know who I am?" Pewds stammered. "What do you want!" He screamed at them. The man picked him up by his neck. The other two started tearing apart the room, and one flipped the bed and found a cowering and crying Marzia," What should we do with her?" One of them said while smirking at her. "Don't fucking tough her or I'll rip your heads off your shoulder's you bastards!" Pewdie shouted. The man holding him said to the men," The boss will have his fun with her, jab her and throw her in the van." One of the men got a syringe out of his jacket and jabbed it into Marzia's neck. As soon as it broke her skin she crumpled," Felix..." Weakly falling from her lips. Pewdie kept struggling as one flipped Marzia over his shoulder and the other picked up Edgar and Maya, who had bed under the bed with Marzia, in an arm each. The hold on Pewd's neck got tighter," You are going to be the player for this game Mr Kjellburg." The man said, jabbing an identical syringe into Pewdie's neck. Everything went black as the man in the suit picked him up effortlessly.

_**So... R&amp;R? Imma update as soon as possible because this is gonna torture me for so long... Also sorry it's short, next one will be longer I promise! Until then, bye bye guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am back and I would like to thank all 18 of you who viewed my story and I would like to thank DragonWing even more for reviewing. Just quickly I would like to say that I honestly almost gave up on this. I had the idea but no internet! I live in an area where my internet is absolutely terrable. (Thanks a lot England) So the updates will be a it messed but I shall try my hardest for y'all! On with the story, where the fuck is Pewdiepie?**

* * *

(_About 2 days before Felix and Marzia were taken)_

"Ok brofist bro's." Pewdiepie's fist covered the entire screen as the video ended. The girl sitting in front of the laptop placed her fist upon her screen, as if actually fist bumping the Swedish man. She noticed the time on her screen and cursed to herself," Almost fucking missed the beginning." She logged into twitch just in time for KrismPro's stream to start. She laughed and typed comments at appropriate times. To any one else this would look like a normal girl but she wasn't, because she had abilities so rare, only 3 other people in the world are known to even have one of them.

The stream inevitably reached its end, and so did her battery life. She closed the laptop's lid and turned off the lamp next to her, trying to get comfortable on the cold floor of the abandoned house she was in. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and then voices, rough and loud. They were here, and it was only a matter of time before they came upstairs and found her. She grabbed her worn rucksack and shoved her laptop inside, then the lamp and the blanket she was under. She threw it onto her back and made for the window. She grunted trying to open it," Come on you bastard!" She whisper shouted at it. They heard her, the steps coming closer to the room she was in. She felt it move, and shoved it up, it only went 30cm up but that was all she needed. She chucked her bag outside, then the door opened, revealing a man, tall and in a suit. She still tried to escape, only getting half through the window before he grabbed her by her jumper hood. He yanked it, choking her, and took her breathing as an opportunity to throw her against the wall. She sat up at looked at the man, steadying herself as she tried to stand," Hurting a poor innocent little girl, what would your mother think?" She said. "There was no point trying to run, we would of got you, you just made things harder on yourself." He started walking towards her. "Oh come on, like you have any evidence at all to take me? This is kidnapping, and your boss knows it." "Its only a kidnapping when the people taken are human." He took a syringe out of his pocket. "And what makes you think I'm not?" She was just trying to buy time. He stood twirling it his fingers," Because we know what you can do, what your capable of." He jabbed it into her temple. "I can't do anything, I'm just a normal girl..." She said, drifting in to unconsciousness.

(_The day after Pewdiepie was taken)_

"Are you sure you aren't going to be good and show all?" A voice came through a speaker. The girl who was sitting against a wall, looked up at nothing in particular," I don't know what you're talking about." "Have it your way then, we just brought a little something to encourage you, then it's your last chance." Before she could answer, one of the 4 doors in the very large, steel encased room opened. Two men in suits walked in, dragging something. It was a body. "I'll give you some thinking time." The speaker said, and with that the two men left the room, shutting the steel doors behind them. She inspected the body, she lifted up a flap of golden hair that covered his face. She backed away as she realized who it was," Jesus fucking Christ... It's Pewdiepie!" She flipped him over, so he was laying on his back. He wasn't bloodied up or anything, but he had a mark in his neck and a choke bruise. She shook him to see if it would wake him up.

_Pewdiepie's POV_

There was a voice. An English voice. "Minx?" I said uncertainly. I felt woozy and I opened my eyes. There was a girl, shaking me, saying Pewdiepie over and over. I suddenly remembered what happened and I sat up, making my head spin. "MARZIA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I have to find her, I have to find those guys, I have to... I have to save her!" I burbled unwillingly. My thoughts were just coming out of my mouth. "Mate, just take a breath and let your eyes adjust, you've been unconscious for a few hours." The girl said to me. I took a breath and looked around me. The wall was some sort of stone brick, and the room was big like a large bedroom. The floor was concrete, making everything even colder. Then I looked at the girl. She was crouched in front of me, looking in my eyes, but she wasn't quite... There, like she was deep in thought.

She was dark skinned, with dark brown hair and, strangely, unnaturally blue eyes. She had on a black hoodie with a blue skull on it and black converse trainers. I realized I was wearing a Mangaminx t-shirt and a pair of black pajama pants. "What... Happened?" I said aloud. The girl sat down in front of me. She was acting weird, all nervous and twitchy. Her hand reached out towards me. "Err, what are you doing?" I asked her, shuffling back a little. "Trying to make sure you're real and not a hologram." She answered. "Well, I'm not, as you can see." She was still acting weird, but then she blinked once," I'm so sorry, I'm just... Using all of my strength to not nerdgasm to holy hell right now." I laughed a little, and so did she. "Well, we can talk about how much you love me after you tell me what the fuck is going on." I said seriously. "Oh right, sorry. Well for you I don't know, but for me, they want me because of my supposed magic powers." "Magic powers?" "Just watch." She looked around the room, then she touched my neck, where the guy choked me. "What are you doing?" "Shut up!" Her eyes went slightly lighter, and the pain went away. I noticed a massive choke bruise on her neck. "Dude, your neck." I pointed out to her. She took her hand away from my neck and I watched as the bruise faded just as quickly as it appeared.

"Those supposed magic powers." She said " But you can't say anything, or they will kill me. Its safer for me to say that I'm normal." "Why? Why would they kill you?" This was... Intense. "Because, for as long as I remember these guys have followed me because... My power can heal the sick, sometimes even the dead." "Like the dude in the green mile?" "Yeah, but I prefer to think myself as Paul the alien, because it reflects back on me." "Him too." I replied.

I heard a crackling, then a voice came through a speaker somewhere," Have you thought about it yet." She stared at the top of one of the walls," I still have no idea what you're talking about." She said, cool as a cucumber. "Fine then" I heard a button being pressed. I felt an shock pass through me so powerful I fell to my knees. It was happening to her too. The speaker came on again," Welcome to Gamers Heaven and Hell, where you experience a video game in real life. Just give us a few minutes to sort out the complications." The speaker went off. "What the fuck..." She muttered to herself. "So, you got a name?" I asked her. "Well, I'm not allowed to say that, but I was a part of the Cyan Ghost slash Ghoul project." She said factually, while staring at a door in front of us. "So, Cyan Ghoul?" "That's to complicated, just call my Cy?" "Ok then, you know who I am already so... Call me whatever." "Sure." She replied.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Imma need some suggestions for her real name though, so please feel free to suggest one when you leave a review. Please? Until next time, goodbye my friends! Also shout out for the first reviewer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Why hello all of you wonderful people! Just to clarify:**

**1\. I am not dead! My shitty internet was cut off and my mother has refused to put it back on :/ (I am updating at my aunts)**

**2\. As of the 10th of September there will be more regular updates**

**3\. I plan to finish this story, and maybe write a sequel :) But I am exploring other options and storys for now so a sequel is maybe around christmas? Possibly? **

**Well update done, enjoy the fresh new chapter**

* * *

Chapter 3- Zambies and Shotguns

Pewdie's POV

"So... How long are we going to be here?" I asked Cy, who was looking around the room. We both just sat in silence for the past five minutes. I don't know what she was thinking, but I wanted to know where Marzia was.

"I dunno." Cy said, "But where ever we are, they have us on lock down." I nodded, then looked around the room some more. There was four metal doors, one on every wall. There was part of one of the walls that stood out from the rest, but not that much. At the top, the bricks were slightly darker than the rest of the room. The ceiling was high, really high, high enough for a short person not to notice the hole that led all the way around the room. Like the tower in deathrun.

There was a familiar crackling then a voice came through the speakers,"Before we start are there any questions?"

I stood up," Where the fuck is my girlfriend?" I shouted into the space.

Cy stood, looking shocked," They got Marzia?"

"Mr. Kjellburg I can assure you that if you and girl comply with our demands, she will be fine. Any other questions?" This didn't help, I needed to know where she was, who she was with, if they were treating her right.

Cy stared upwards, "Yeah, where is my bag? And all of my stuff?" I thought that was a really odd question to ask. She said it like she was asking her parents if there was food in the house.

"Your belongings will be returned to you in due course." Cy looked dissatisfied, a scowl merged into her already pissed off expression.

"Are my dogs ok?" Even though they annoyed me, Maya and Edgar were like my kids, and I was almost as worried about them as I was about Marzia. Oh man... I can't stop thinking about her.

"We may like to torture humans, but animal abuse is something we just don't do here. Your dogs are right here, and I also have a gun in my hand." I heard a bark through the speaker. I didn't know what to feel, I was happy that the pugs were ok, but angry at the same time...

"Now that we're done here, we shall proceed with day one of your... Let's call it experience." I heard a buzz, and the door that was on its own opened slowly. We hesitantly stepped towards it.

Cyan's POV

Pewds looked scared, and worried, and frustrated. He was probably thinking about Marzia. Why would they take her too? Its like they are taking my favorite... My eyes widened as I realized, they were going to use what was most precious to me, to get me to reveal my powers. And I had nothing but my belongings, my laptop (which I had hacked), my bad-ass goggles, and my clothes. All I ever did was go on the internet, and that's the most important thing to me. When stuff happened to Youtubers, I would feel like I was there, and I admit it was a bit... Stalker-ish. I had even traveled to Brighton to hope I would even get a glimpse of the Pie couple, and now here I am, next to Pewdiepie himself. Either that or what they injected me with was _**very**_ strong.

We walked into a dark corridor, and the door closed behind us, leaving us in the dark. A light turned on, and revealed we were in an armory. Gun's and various other weapons surrounded us, and another steel door was shut at the other end. "What the fuck is this?" Pewds asked. He looked genuinely confused, but I felt like a kid in a candy store with thousands to spend.

I got straight down to business, picking up body armor, a helmet with a visor, and a pair of boots. I put them on and Pewds had only touched a gun, and was examining it closely," This shit ain't real." He said. I threw a knife purposely to far right, and it stuck in the wall about an inch next to his ear. "Ok then, it's real and we're gonna die." He ran over to where I was, and put on the gear. I grabbed what looked like the case to a sword, and I discovered it was a machete and I proceeded to run my finger along the shining blade. I put it back in its case and shoved it in my pajama pants. I looked to Pewd's who was trying to load a gun, I walked over and did it with ease. "Have you done this before?" He asked me.

"Yep. As cliched as it sounds, I've been trained for this situation." I replied, loading a shotgun. I noticed a small handgun, small enough to fit inside the pocket of my hoodie. I put it in, among various clips of ammo. I looked at Pewds, he had on the armor, a bow with arrows on his back, the knife i threw at him in his pants, and a machine gun in his hands. He also had ammo in the pockets of his pants.

"I've just realized we have both done this without asking questions." He said while walking towards the door.

"I know, when you have lived my life you start to not question these things anymore." I followed him.

The crackle of the speaker was heard again," Now you are ready, we can get started" The door in front of us opened," Today you will be playing... The Walking Dead."

"Wait what? You have zombies?" I shouted.

"Yes, we do. I though by now you would of learned to have stopped doubting our abilitys." A buzz sounded and a door slowly opened.

"Im not, im just amazed by the vast amounts of money you must have thrown away just to get to me."

"Not just you, we are gathering the others." I made a mental note to murder the voice of the speaker

The speaker crackled off. Pewds looked at me," What does he mean others?" I sighed and stepped through the door, staying silent. I was debating whether or not to go into detail about the project. I took in my surroundings. We were now outside, and a vast space of what was a town surrounded us. Around that was a large fence. "Cy, what was he talking about?"

"I am not the only one with these... ability's. Dozens of people have them, some powerful, others weaker, nobody is exactly the same." I paused. He was looking at me intently. "My difference is that I have more than one. The only problem is that I don't know how to access my second power." We started walking. I think he forgot that we could be mauled to death at any moment.

"So what? Do you know why they want you guys?" He asked nervously.

"Power, chaos, the usual villain bullshit. Who wouldn't bend over backwards for a multimillion dollar worth private militia with super powered soldiers?" Before he could ask us, we heard a groan. We turned and there was a very large and very hungry looking zombie staring at us. I pulled out the machete and charged at it, impaling its head on the shiny metal. Pewdiepie just stood there in shock. "C'mon, there's gonna be more." I dragged him.

"Where are we going?" He said pulling himself free of my grip.

"Somewhere high, zombies can barely walk, so they couldn't climb up somewhere high. We just need to figure out where..."

"Like on a roof?"

"You are a genius Pewds." I looked around, and I spotted an office building in front of us," Pewds, if we can get in there then we could make a hole and get to the roof." I ran towards it and kicked the door in.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouted at me, "They are gonna get in!"

I charged in and he followed. "They will only get in if they hear you screaming." We ran up a set of stairs until they ended. I heard groans and I stopped Pewds in his tracks. I looked around a corner and there was loads of them. Before I could stop him, Pewdiepie started shooting. After the first bullet they looked at us, after the second, they walked towards us. "You fucking idiot." I said to him. I started firing my shotgun and his machine gun mowed down several at a time. I was shit scared, but he looked like he was going to piss himself. Dark blood and guts were strewn over the lifeless bodys. "Did... The Last... Of us... Not teach you... Anything!" I tried to shout at him. I was having a panic attack. Yay me...

"Hey man, whats wrong with you?" He said, trying to play it cool.

"I... Can heal... Gunshots and stab wounds... Bruises and... Cuts... I don't do... Panic attacks and... Zombie bites!" I wheezed. I started to calm down while Pewds stood by the door we walked in from.

"I don't want to make you freak out again, but there is a lot more walking up here." I looked up, and spotted a panel that lead to an attic.

"Up there. I boost you up, and you pull me up." I pointed. I used my shotgun to push the panel inwards, and Pewds got ready to run and for me to boost him. I could hear the horde coming close. "On my count. Three, two, one, run!" He ran and as soon as I felt his foot on my hand I pushed, making him fly upwards. He disappeared. "Ok pull me up!" Nothing but darkness above me. "Pewdiepie! I am not fucking around, pull me up now!" Still nothing. I glanced over to the door, they were slowly spilling in. "Pewds!" I nearly screamed. I got out the handgun and started shooting, but for every one I shot, another two went through the door. They were getting close, and there was no sign of Pewdiepie...

**Ooo a cliffie ;) I hate to love doing this but there will be a lot more of these. R&amp;R, all reviews are welcomed. But as mentioned above, there will be another update in 2 or so weeks, and I start school again next week. Here in England I am going to year 9, but in the US I believe I'm going to my freshman year in high school? But until then, it is goodbye my friends. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Crimson Tears 1/2

**A/N:** **Why hello there! Its been a while, hasn't it? It wasn't my fault. I did eventually get internet, but my laptop broke, so up until 2 days ago I haven't been able to use my internet. Not only that, but my laptop lost everything, including the entire story and some other things I've been working on. :'-(. But anyways, because of all of the extra work I'm doing for school, home, and my Saturday job, updates will be slow but I will make up for it. Also I got over 100 views on this baby! And a few follows! I would like to thank everyone because I never thought this would get any views, at all! But enough jibber jabber, time for this ridiculously long chapter that I got carried away with and may be far darker than I intended. Also a tiny sliver of backstory for Cyan, and some more people have been introduced. Onwards Sparklers! (That is what I'm calling you all now) **

**Edit: I can't be asked to edit this so, the original chapter will be split in two. This is because this one is 2k words on its own and I hadn't even gotten started, therefore this will merely be a little plot fill because its been so long. The second part will be uploaded soon.**

Cy's POV

"Felix!" I shouted. Still no sign of him. I glanced at the approaching flesh eaters and felt panic grip my chest. I started shooting again, and it did slow them down while I looked for an option. The chairs and desks around the room were too small for me to climb. Calling for Pewds wasn't an option anymore. Son of a bitch, if I ever see him again... I was broken from my thoughts by a bare, mocha colored arm reaching down through the hole. I jumped and grabbed it without thinking. The arm pulled me up until I could scramble up myself. It was dark and dusty, the strong smell of musk almost enough to make me cough. There was only two sources of light, from the hole before me, and a sliver from afar. I looked down at the zombies then up at my savior. I was met with a silhouette, with a single crimson eye. Reality fell on me like a ton of bricks... "Krism?"

_10 Years Previous_

_"Hey, leave her alone!" A high and sharp voice shouted. I opened my eyes and saw a hispanic teenage girl, her short hair was tied back in a ponytail, and her one crimson eye conflicted with her other deep brown one. Her red clothes looked different to my blue ones. She shot a look to the guy holding me in the air with telekinesis. "Hey, are you so bored you have to bully a five year old?" She said to him. One of the other, smaller kids tried to run up and tackle her, but a white blast emanated from her hand, and struck the floor next to him. Lightning. The guy holding me up set me down, but I fell to the floor anyways. My lip split and I started crying and they ran, and the girl helped me to my feet. "Are you ok sweetie?" She asked me._

_"I want to go home." I mumbled._

_"So do I, but we can't." She hugged me. "I can look after you. My name is Krism, what is your name?"_

_I looked at her, so far everyone I had met had either given me dirty looks or attempted to beat me up. It was like prison, but I trusted her. "The man said my name is Cyan." I mumbled again._

_"Cyan." She repeated. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."_

* * *

_"C'mon Cy, you can do it." Her supportive voice encouraged me. I focused all my arms, but failed to produce a plasma blast. The few blue wisps I made had left marks on my arms that I didn't let her, or anyone see. Krism was like my sister, from the day we met 7 years ago we took care of each other. She would get in trouble and I would bail her out, and vice versa. "This is fucking ridiculous, I can't do it." I sat on one of the wooden benches behind us. Krism sat beside me._  
_"They said everyone can do it, regardless of their power." _

_"Well I can't, and their wrong. Why are we here?"_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"I mean why are we all here? We don't do anything but train for a doomsday what will never come." I stood up and started pacing. "We are real life fucking superhero's, but nobody knows we exist." I questioned, she stayed silent. "Why are we here, if we have no purpose?"_

_"We won't be anymore, because... We're escaping." She said._

_"What? When?" I turned and stared at her._

_"Tonight. Me, you, Ryan, Vince, Cassidy, everyone in the group. We are finally getting out of this hell hole." She said. She stood up and walked, I followed._  
_"Where would we go? As far as we know, we could be taken back as soon as we leave. If we get caught they we kill us!"_

_"But we won't get caught. And besides, Ryan has friends on the outside. Ones that won't hurt us." We passed the courtyard, dozens of people just like us conversed in groups. I was the youngest person there, except for Enzo, but only by a few days. "Just imagine it Cy, no more 6am wake ups, no more training. We can live like normal people. We can find our family's, we can go home!" Her voice stayed the same volume,_

_I smiled," I like the sound of that."_

* * *

_I sat in the isolation room, my bruises, cuts and gunshots healing. Where had it all gone wrong? Who had tipped them off? All we had to do was jump the wall and run. But then the bullets started spraying. Krism made it out, she promised to come and get me, so everything was all right? Wrong. All I know is that everyone was shot at least once, and nobody but me can heal. My friends are probably dead, and Krism is out in the middle of a world that doesn't recognize our gifts. If she isn't dead or captured already. 12 years old without anyone to rely on in a government camp. Sounds like a crappy movie. Because that's all my life is, a media attraction. Something to keep people talking, or to stop them talking. I put my head in my hands as one of the officials walked in the room. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?"_

* * *

_Present_

In the split second I had after seeing my old best friend, I could either punch or hug her. I opted for both at once. I slugged her arm full force then grabbed her into a bone crushing hug. "What the fuck happened?" I said.

"We can talk later, we need to go now!" She whispered. She dragged me across the beams to the small light, which got bigger to reveal a small window. For those few minutes I completely forgot about Pewds, or the zombies, or the people who had taken me. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now. We climbed the window, and I found myself on the gravel roof of the building. I looked out into the view and I felt my heart stop. We were on an island, a big one, with no land or boat in sight. The sun was in the middle of the sky. I looked at Krism now we were in the light. The only indication that she had aged was that her hair was longer, and she looked more healthy. She caught me staring at her. "What? Did you forget what I looked like?" She laughed.

"What the fuck happened Krism?" I asked bluntly.

She sat down. "What do you mean?"

I stood in front of her. "I mean what I said, what the fuck happened. You said you would come back for me, and you didn't."

She sighed and looked me in the eye," It got complicated."

I raised my eyebrows with annoyance," What do you mean 'it got complicated'?"

She stood again and walked towards the edge of the building," I met-"

"Minx?" I interrupted. She turned and looked at me. "I know everything Krism. Because I was the only person that didn't die, they gave me a laptop. It was kind of a 'sorry for killing your friends and shooting you 4 times and thank you for not dying' present. I hacked it and got internet."

"Everyone... Died?" She said slowly.

"Yep. Depressing isn't it Krism? Out of the 10 of us that could of escaped only 2 of us are still alive." I sat beside her.

"I'm... I'm sorry Cy." She said.

"Its not your fault. It's just pissed me off that I actually met you after so long." I hugged her and she hugged me back. "Am I still your little sister?" I chucked.

"You always have been."

"Its funny, because I have known you nearly my entire life and I was still a little star struck when I saw you. I haven't had an moment that awkward. Except when I met..." My voice trailed off as I realized that Pewdiepie had gone missing. I stood up.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Pewdiepie?" I asked.

"No... Is he here too?"

"You were in the fucking roof, how didn't you see him?"

She opened her mouth to answer but she was interrupted by the dreaded crackling," Well done, you figured out how to hide from the walkers. Something the games failed to let their characters do."

"Where is Pewdiepie you son of a bitch?" I shouted. I looked around for a source of sound.

"He is safe, but its time for the game to end." The sun fell down the sky, automatically making it almost sunset, much to myself and Krisms anger. "Make it to the door" A white light lit up not very far in the distance," Before nightfall, and you will be rewarded greatly. Try to escape, and that reward might just turn into a punishment." The voice crackled off." Krism started walking around the top of the building.

Krisms POV

We could go back down, but the herd might still be there. I looked around for a solution. But then I noticed, the chain of buildings leading from ours to the door. "Come on, we're going running." I said to the 14 year old. I took a running jump to the next building but I misjudged the gap and how much lower it was then ours. I barely made the jump and I rolled, my legs popping out of place and cracking, then I lost feeling. I screamed and Cy landed next me.

"Oh my fucking god..." She said when she looked at my legs. She got on her knees as I cried.

**See what I mean? This was too long and I feel like this was really dull so I ended it with KrismPro breaking her back. This DID NOT go how I want, but its a good plot fill, so more drama, blood and gore later or tomorrow. Here's a little piece I'm gonna tease you with:**

**"Can't decide? Well we will flip a coin. Heads for the queen." A metallic ping came out of the speaker. "Long live the queen." A gunshot rang out, and the most high pitched, inhuman scream came from Krism. Pewdiepie had gone white, and for me, I fell to my knee's. The pressure on my head felt like I was trapped in a vice. I had to do this. For them. For Krism. For everyone...**

**You like? And that's not even the end! Never fizzle out Sparklers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Crimson Tears 2/2

**A/N: As promised. Incase this doesn't upload, I started working on this as soon as I uploaded the previous chapter. Also, to a friend who I hope is reading this, go on Youtube and watch Minx's videos, because you need to. ;-)**

* * *

Krism POV

Tears ran down my cheeks as Cy pressed down on my legs. "Can you feel this?"

"Not in-my-legs!" I choked on my tears. In my legs I felt no pain, but when she put pressure on them, the pain shot to my stomach. I heard her sigh.

"This is going to suck some serious balls." I knew what she was about to do. She dragged me over to the door of the building we were on and propped me up. She sat with her back against the wall and legs in front of her like me. I was in too much pain to object. She put her hands just below my knee and pushed. Her eyes glowed but suddenly snapped back to blue as I saw a sickening crack in her legs. My legs look slightly better, but I saw the pain she was in. Her eyes were screwed shut with pain, and her legs were in pieces, at angles. "Stop Cy." I told her

"No!" She shouted. Pressed down on my legs harder, her eyes glowing again, and she let go. I felt a dull ache where I felt the brief pain. I moved my legs with no problem, but then I looked at Cy. She was sweating, and she gripped her legs trying to heal herself. She knew she couldn't and so did I.

"Cy, just stop. You're hurting yourself more that you're helping." I said to her. I didn't want to touch her. She looked like the slightest knock would make her explode. She put her hands on the floor and hung her head. I watched as a bone that was sticking out slivered back in, and the cut healed. Her legs popped and healed, but I didn't know about her back. I stood up and nearly fell, but after a couple steps I was fine. "Your turn." I held out my hand and she grabbed it. She was uneven on her feet but she walked a bit and was fine.

As we started walking to the next building she turned to me," You're a pussy KrismPro."

"Excuse me?" I laughed.

"You were crying and screaming like a fucking baby." She said a matter of factly.

"Oh really? You looked like you were ready to explode."

We reached the edge and looked across. I wasn't a big gap, but the building was far below us. She went backwards," That's because I had no feeling in my legs, and for a person who parkours and runs to live, is pretty weird. Now let a pro teach you." She ran and jumped, but instead of landing on her feet, she rolled." She spotted something. "Wait there!" She shouted. She ran and grabbed a large wooden crate with a cover, and somehow dragged it to where she landed. "Run!" I backed up and ran. I jumped and I landed on the crate and it collapsed inwards. I laid there while she busted up laughing.

"Are you done?" I said to her. She didn't stop. I climbed out and grabbed her hoodie," Little bitch..." I muttered.

"Let go! I'm sorry!" She said, trying to stop laughing. She pulled herself free. _Another building_. I noticed her shirt. "I see you joined the cause." I said to her.

She looked down and almost blushed," Oh yeah..."

"Are you embarrassed?" I nudged her with my elbow. _Last building_.

"What? No! Maybe..." I raised my eyebrow. "Yes, I am." She averted her eyes. I laughed. I noticed the door in the street, lighting up the world like a lantern. The sky was a deep orange. There were walkers around the door. "You get down and I'll cover you, then I throw the gun, and we run for our fucking lives."

"When you put it like that you make it scary." I jumped down as she started shooting. She threw me the gun and she jumped down. I ran in a straight line to the door, but she had to be dramatic, back-flipping over walkers. We got to the door and it shut behind us. It was dark, and cold. We walked in silence and walked through another door. The room was grey bricked, and tied to a chair, was a beaten and bruised Pewdiepie. "Oh my god..."

"Don't come... Closer..." He struggled.

"Fuck that, we need to get you out!" Cy said, walking to him.

Suddenly, she fell to the floor, writhing and clawing at her neck. "Cy? What..." I was lost. She stopped struggling as she laid there. I think she fainted. "What the fuck did you do?" I shouted. I knelt down beside her and looked at Pewdiepie, who gave us a wistful look.

"Now, now, I thought this was clear, no cheating." The voice said.

"We didn't cheat!" I shouted. I heard a button press through the speaker, then I felt a light tingling sensation spread through my body.

"What the hell?" The voice said. I felt the tingling stop and start as I heard the button press. "Interesting... We just put 150 volts through your body and you didn't even blink..." The voice trailed off. I furrowed my eyebrows. I looked at Cy, black burn marks on her neck were healing in front of my eyes. I heard a button press and she shot up, inhaling deeply. "You both cheated in our game. Your paralysis was healed, and you went on the roofs. But never mind, you made it back before sunset, and as promised you get a reward. But as a punishment for your cheating and Mr Kjellburg's refusal to comply, we are going to need you to step into the next room."

Cy's POV

Krism stood me up and helped Pewds get free. A door opened and we stepped through. "Another dark room, what a surprise." I muttered sarcastically. Krism nudged me, and I heard the crackle of the speaker.

"Now your reward was that you were going to get those most important back with you." I felt a pang stab through my heart as I remembered that I had nobody in this world except for Krism. Everyone else was dead or missing. I looked at her and Pewds, hope glazed over their eyes. The lights in the room came on blindingly. As my eyes adjusted, I noticed two circles ahead of us on the floor. _Oh my god no._ "But, you were to be punished for cheating. Therefore, in order to get the one you love..." The voice wavered. _One? _I saw Krism and Pewds' confused faces.

"Don't do this. Please don't do this to them." I found myself pleading. Krism and Pewds looked at me pleading to thin air. "You want my powers, then fair enough, torture me, just I know what your going to do and I am begging you, please. Do not do this." I felt my heart pace quicken. This had happened too many times before.

The voice chucked," Begging for mercy? Too late. You had your chance earlier, all of you. As I was saying, in order to got the one you love..." The circles disappeared, and two figures arose, one from each. Two figures who, when I saw them, made my heart split in two.

"Bebeh..." One said weakly, by far the most broken of the two. _Minx._

Soft words in a language I didn't know flowed from the other. Words that Pewdiepie recognized and returned. _Marzia._ Their hands were both bound with tape, but what horrified me was that they were wrapped in barbed wire. Around their arms and torsos, to their scratched necks. Marzia had a small cut on her lip and a bruise and swelling on her forehead, but Minx... Minx's eyebrow and lip was split open, and she had a black eye. Her purple jumper was ripped, her black jeans were shiny with blood and her brown hair; without purple highlights; was messy and tangled.

"In order for you to get the one you love..." The voice said again, waiting for interruption," Another must die. You have 60 seconds to decide, if you can't decide, when we will flip a coin. Try anything, and my sniper will open fire." The speaker crackled off. I stood there, speechless.

"Baby, it's going to be alright we'll save you, just don't worry!" Krism tried to soothe Minx, but both had tears running down their faces.

"Felix, I love you..." Marzia started.

"Don't talk like that." Pewds held back tears. "Don't talk like that babe, I'm gonna save you."

Both Krism and Pewds made their promises at the same time, then looked at each other. "Excuse me? We are saving Minx!" Krism snarled.

"In your fucking dreams! I'm sorry Minx, but we are sparing Marzia!" Pewds shot back.

"No fucking offence taken you bastard." Minx shouted.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that." Marzia said to Minx.

"And what can you do? What can either of us do? We are bound in wire with a sniper on us!" Minx tried to turn to Marzia.

I stood, watching the chaos rise. It took all the energy I had, but I said what needed to be said. "Shoot me." Everyone went silent and stared at me. "What? None of you deserve to die, none of you deserve to lose anyone. So I'll do it."

"Cy... I can't even finish this fucking sentence." Krism struggled.

"Are we really considering letting this little girl die?" Marzia questioned.

"Cy..." Minx repeated. "As in Cyan?" She asked. I nodded. "Really? Krism-" She was cut off by the speaker.

"Since none of you are able to come to an agreement, we must choose ourselves."

"We did! We chose to shoot Cy!" Pewds said. It actually hurting me how casual they are about this.

"Shooting her is not an option. Now stop being silly and tell us who is going to die."

"Minx!" Pewds shouted.

"Shoot me for the love of god!" I screamed. Everyone stopped.

"May I ask why you are so eager to end your life to save theirs? 3 out of 4 of them you have never met."

"Because it is absolute bullshit what you are doing, and I would rather end my life to stop their suffering. My only meaning is to be a weapon, and I would rather die here with my last piece of dignity intact, than collapsing during one of your torture sessions."

"As touching as that was, I'm going to have to say no. Now I am going to flip a coin, heads for Minx, tails for Marzia." I heard the metal pass the microphone and land.

"Please I beg you, do not do this. Please. They don't need to hurt because of me!" I tried.

"The so called 'Queen of lets plays' has been dethroned."

Krism's crys and the gunshot was all that followed.

* * *

**A/N: Ooo another cliffie! I love doing this. So... For those who don't get it, Minx will have been shot. BUT do not fear, for the plot twist of the century is here! Well next chapter will be very heated, especially between Minx and Pewds. But until next time... Never fizzle my Sparklers!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Stopping death part 1

**A/N: Hey guys it me again! I have finally figured out a way of uploading and editing on my phone! Its really fucking annoying because of the tiny keyboard, and my laptop is in a coma so that's not working. Uploads are still slow because of school and stuff. Just would like to thank everyone who has read and who is reading, and I would like to thank everyone who followed me and the story. More notes at the bottom because this is getting long. I lost the original chapter in a glitch but this is really just a filler chapter anyways, too much words and not enough action so I'm sorry.**

Cy's POV

I couldn't see anything, my eyes were screwed shut. Everything sounded like a blur. I felt like a weight was crushing my head and chest. The first thing I heard was Krism screaming, and what appeared to be Pewds praying in Swedish. Was Minx the one who died? I opened my eyes and everyone came into focus, but the edges of my vision was tinted blue. I saw my hands held out in front of me, like I was blocking something. I tried to move them but stopped when I realised what I was doing. I saw Minx, still alive and with tears running down her cheeks. About three inches away from her temple was a single bullet, suspended in mid-air. I noticed that my hand was in the exact direction of her and the bullet. I was holding the fucking bullet in mid air. My head felt heavy and the rest of me felt wavy.

"What the hell? Shoot again!" The speaker ordered. Another bullet was shot but my hand snapped to the bullet in lightning speed.

"Get her untied!" I shouted. It hurt to speak, to think. Krism rushed to Minx and Pewds had already started untying Marzia. A few more bullets were shot at both couples and I felt strained. Like I was being ripped apart. I let out a cry of pain as I tried to stop the bullets hitting the couples. Pewds got Marzia free and both ran behind me. Krism and Minx had about seven bullets hovering around them and the blue that tinted my vision turned black. I couldn't breathe, and the black started to consume my vision. I was going to pass out and fast. Krism and Minx ran to me just before I fell. I forced myself to breathe out and I fell to my knees. The bullets flew like I hadn't disturbed them. I started gasping for air and the others just stood dumbfounded. A slow clapping came from the speakers," Well done. All this time you had been hiding your healing powers, but telekinesis? You are a strong little one. I'll give you all five minutes." The speaker crackled off.

"What the fuck was that?" Pewds said. I shook my head. I couldn't speak. I could barely breathe and I wanted to sleep. I laid down on the cold floor and curled into a ball. I heard a sharp snap and rolled over. "You son of a bitch!" Krism screamed. She tryed to slap him again but Minx picked her up. "You were going to let Minx die!"

"What! You wanted to save her, and I wanted to save Marzia. It was the same situation." He crossed his arms.

Krism managed to get out of Minx's grip," I didn't flat out say your girlfriend had to die!" There was silence. A sharp pain ripped through my stomach. I screwed my eyes shut.

"You would have done the same thing!"

"No I fucking wouldn't!"

"Stop..." It came out a whisper, but Marzia heard me. She came over to me, looking concerned.

"What did you say?" He sweet voice asked me. I really liked her voice.

"Please..." I gulped. I was gonna be sick," Make them stop. I need Krism." She nodded. As she got up and walked away, I noticed Minx was staring at me. I looked at her, but another pain tore through my chest and I cringed. She shook Krisms shoulder, but Krism was too involved in her heated argument with Pewds.

Marzia walked and blocked my view. "SHUT UP!" She screamed. I couldn't see, but the room fell silent," You are arguing but nobody notices that the girl who saved you is, like, dying." She moved a little away from me

Krism's eyes widened and she ran to me," Holy shit..." She kneeled next to me.

"Move..." I warned. She scrunched up her eyebrows. I propped myself up on my hands. "Fucking move!" I threw up, violently. She jumped to her feet.

"Mother of god." Pewds said. I saw what he was talking about. My vomit was a mixture of pale blue bile and blood. Once I was done, I felt oddly satisfied. I stood like nothing had happened.

"Um... Are you ok?" Minx asked me. Everyone stood a distance from me.

"Yeah, why?" I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and tried to wipe my nose, but the blood had dried.

"Why? Dude your vomit is glowing and you just stopped a bullet without touching it, if I were you, I would be freaking the fuck out." She replied.

"Its shock, wait a few minutes and she'll be screaming." Krism said.

She was right. This was the weirdest thing I had ever seen or done. All I do is heal, I don't just hold my hands out and stop death. I especially don't vomit blue, or blood. But I retaliated anyway," Fuck you sparky."

Before she could reply, the speaker turned on," That's disgusting. You people love to make a mess don't you?"

"Excuse me? Why don't you actually explain to us what the fuck is going on instead of hiding behind a microphone?" Pewds shouted. I made a note to slap him.

"A comedian. That won't get you far boy." A bullet was shot and I stopped it just before it clipped his arm. "You need to stop doing that too." I heard a button press and i felt shock waves of energy pulse through me. Like last time, but it didn't hurt as much. I threw myself to the floor as convincingly as possible, and it worked. "That is what you will get whenever you decide to intervene." I stood up, feeling dizzy from my stupid but necessary action.

"How the fuck are you doing that?" Krism shouted.

"You ever meet that one person that's convinced they are being controlled through chips in their necks?" Everyone including myself started feeling around. I found mine on a blood vessel, if I even attempted to rip it out I would bleed to death before I could heal. "That is what we use to track you and pacify you. Removal would mean instant death, but none of our subjects have ever had the ability to heal before, or another who is immune to the electricity. Which I must add, is rather annoying."

"Fuck you!" Krism shouted.

"You see its annoying, and we need to keep you alive for as long as possible. But onwards." A door at the far end of the room opened. "You will return to this room every night. You will sleep there and you will eat there, you will also be able to wash your clothes. Now step forward and sleep, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Everyone walked forward, I glanced to myself and Pewd's guns, which lay forgotten on the floor, but I remembered the handgun in my pocket. How the hell was I supposed to plan an escape with one gun, five people, and a shit ton of men in black?

**Minx POV**

"Babe are you okay?" Krism nuzzled into my side.

"Yeah babeh I'm good." I squeezed her. I knew about Krism's powers for a while now, but I never thought that she would be taken for them.

* * *

_**August 2013**_

_"God damn it!" I heard Krism shout from the next room._

_"Whats wrong?" I shouted to her._

_"Nothing, there's supposed to be a huge storm later on." She replied as I walked into our living room._

_"Bebe, you don't need to watch the TV to see that." I looked out the window, big black clouds were heading towards our house. Thunder rumbled in the distance. "It looks like a bad one too." _

_"Yeah, it does..." As much as Krism didn't like to admit, there was something about thunder and lightning that made her seal up. Just fear I suppose._

_"Don't worry, I'll stop the storm." I declared. She rolled her eyes. I laughed and picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder. She screamed and I ran around the house with her, laughing. When I eventually put her down we were laughing so much we couldn't breathe._

_Then it happened__All it took was one flash of lightning. She was so disorientated that she let her guard down for one second, and in that one second the lightning scared her. A flash of red struck the wall in front of us, leaving a smoking dent. I stood up immediately. The flash had come from her._

_"Shit." She said," Baby I can explain..." She said._

_"What the fuck was that?" I didn't shout, but my voice was raised._

_"I uh..." She sighed and looked into my eyes," I can shoot lightning out of my hands." She said._

_"And you hid it for that long? That's fucking amazing!" She perked up at the last part._

_"Oh really? That's not all I can do either." She walked outside to our back garden and I followed. The storm clouds were over our house but it wasn't raining yet, and thunder rumbled in the distance. She looked at me and I looked back, my head tilted to show my confusion. She raised her hands to the sky and out of nowhere, lightning struck everywhere but where we were standing. Bright white lightning with a red tint, obviously not natural. She kept her hands upwards, her features happy as she enjoyed her handy work. As soon as she stopped, she went to the back of the garden, and started shooting a red substance out of her hands into a piece of wood I wanted to throw away. When she was done, I saw what she had written. Krinx Forever. I looked at her and she bowed her head._

_"Why did you hide it?" _

_"Because." She said. She didn't look up, so I waited. "It isn't just me, there are dozens of us. I used to be on this camp, where the guys would make us practice our powers. Everyday since I was seven years old I spent there practicing and practicing, but they never said for what. All I know is that people don't really accept our ability's, and if they find out what we can do, they'll kill us." She paused, the final sentence made her voice break. "I'm the only person to ever escape. There was a group of us but... They didn't make it. I feel so fucking guilty because... I just left them. I got out about a month before I started talking to you. Michelle there are people looking for me, not just the guys who I was with before, but other people. I don't know what will happen to me when they find me, and now you know, I don't know what they'll do to you either." She was crying. A clap of thunder rolled through my neighborhood as rain started to fall._

_I walked to Krism and lifted her face so our eyes met. "Nothing will ever happen to you, and do you know why? Because I won't let it. I won't ever let anyone hurt you, and nobody can hurt me regardless. I'm so sorry about your friends, and I know you feel guilty, but all that matters is that you are here now. You escaped, you are free, and you can do whatever you want. And I will be with you every step of the way. Maybe not physically, but always know that I am with you. I love you Kristen."_

_I wrapped my arms around her and she muttered back, "I love you too Michelle."_

* * *

Ever since that day I kept my promise. Every day since we stood in the pouring rain, I did my best to protect her. But I couldn't protect her when I wasn't there. These bastards must have taken her straight off of her house, they must of done that with everyone. But her link with the girl with powers? I didn't know about that. Since I found out about her powers, she never talked about where she came from. Who she knew. I need to ask her.  
I looked at her as we walked into the new room. It was grey like the rest of this place, there were 4 bunk beds lined up against the wall. 8 beds and there's only five of us. In the corner was several tables and chairs and in another was a big, bolted door. We were trapped. These were the people that Krism were talking about. I was angry, not only at these guys for taking my fiancée and a bunch of innocent people, but at myself, for not protecting her. I broke my promise and I hated myself for it.

**Woo, if I told you how fucking stressful this has been... Lost 7 different versions of this chapter, I have also lost the ENTIRE FUCKING STORY. I have actually lost everything on my computer and I am pissed. Regardless, I ended the chapter like that because what Minx is feeling right now will severely contribute to the rest of the story, as will the backstory (if you'd call it that) on Minx finding Krism's powers.  
Also, ****Minx's name is officially confirmed as Michelle, and Krism's name is Kristen. Its on the internet, and in one of Minx's "Among the Sleep" videos Krism scares her and Minx reply's by saying "Holy shit Kristen you scared the shit out of me. Before I get questions as to how I knew their names**

**Incase anyone was confused about the powers: **

**-All of the people with powers (trying to come up with a name) have access to the plasma blast, and that is basically hot goo in the persons colours; i.e Krism's is red and Cyan's would be blue  
-Krism has three powers but only two are recognized as unique, which is why in an earlier chapter Cy said to Pewds that only some can have two powers. Krism has the plasma blast ,which is the one that isn't unique. She has the ability to shoot lightning out of her hands which is really not the same thing as the plasma, because it is lightning she can shoot it very far, very fast in a millisecond. Her lightning isn't as deadly as "natural" lightning. Her last power is the ability to cause storms. When showing Minx, she only conducted a lightning storm, but she can do more, lots more... (No spoilers for anyone)  
-Cy only has full access to two powers, which are obviously her healing and telekinesis. The reason she cannot access the plasma blast is because... Wait a sec, I could make the characters tell you this... NEXT CHAPTER! Haha, how about a deal? If I get 3 reviews(one review per person) to answer either of my questions, I will TRIPLE update next time.**

**1\. Would you like to see me write fanfics on anything else?****2\. What youtuber should I add (please note that I don't necessarily watch vloggers so people like Dan and Phil and Tyler Oakly are kinda out of the question, and if the description wasn't obvious I will be adding Cry in due time)**

**Anyways guys, thanks for reading, please review and SPARKLE ON MY GOOD FELLOWS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys its DarknessSparkles and I would like to say just how friggin happy I am that people actually reviewed. I would like to give a massive thanks to Dragonwing, Clawdeen144578 and Imagine The Naerase Dragon for reviewing. I would like to give a special thanks to DeltaHalo241 for the idea on Esper powers and an even bigger thank you to MooBerg for your touching review, like seriously dude I nearly cried. So anyways, I have made the decision that these chapters will get infinitely longer, just because I can't help myself.**

**Chapter 7- In which we note quite how unstable Cy is.**

Pewd's POV

"So..." I sat on one of the beds, "What do we do now?"

Marzia sat next to me and put her head on my shoulder, "Should we sleep?"

"Fuck that, they could try to kill us!" Krism exclaimed, pushing one bed next to another. There was one separating us and her, and Cy was laying face down in it.

"So I ask again what should we do?" I repeated.

Minx reached into the pockets of her jeans and pulled out a set of playing cards, "I was playing with Dave before I got taken. Go fish?" We walked over to the table and Minx started dealing cards. "Hey kid, you wanna play?" She called to Cy, who was sitting hood up and clutching a pillow. She stayed silent.

"Cy?" I shouted, trying to break her trance-like expression. Her eyebrows just furrowed.

"Hey, Snap out of it!" Krism shouted.

Cy looked up at us, her eyes glowing.

"Cy, don't you dare! Don't you dare start that shocked shit now!" Krism pointed her finger at her. It did nothing. I felt my cards moving and I looked, nobody was pulling them, they were just floating, as was everyone else's. In fact, everything was except the bed Cy was on. Even us, but we couldn't move.

"Felix..." Marzia said, gripping to her floating chair.

"Cy, stop it!" I shouted.

"I CAN'T!" She screamed back.

"Think of something that makes you happy!" Minx said calmly. I saw Cy's eyes change and in a split second, everything fell. I landed on my back and all the air was knocked from my lungs. "See?" I heard Minx say. I stared at the ceiling, but someone momentarily blocked my view. I was being pulled up without being touched.

"Ok, this is the weirdest fucking thing I've ever experienced." I thought aloud.

"Really?" Cy said. She lifted her hand up high and I flew upwards. "Fuck you Pewds." She put her hand down and I fell, then she caught me and lifted me up again. She repeated the weird process while everyone watched.

"Are you doing this to unwind or are you pissed off with me?" I questioned her.

She placed me on the floor on my feet," A bit of both really." She giggled childishly.

"Well don't do it again, please." I pleaded, whatever was left in my stomach was unhappy on the sudden movements. I groaned loudly, clutching my stomach.

**Cy's POV**

So I may have shaken Pewds up a bit to much, the poor guy is greener Shrek and he's sitting on the bed like he's going to hurl. **  
**

"Sorry?" I said uncertainly to the apprehensive looking women tidying my mess.

"You ruined the fucking card game." Krism said blankly, picking up said cards.

I walked over to her and started to help, she batted my hands away. "Krism, why are you acting like this?" I asked my oldest friend.

"Because" She snapped, standing up," A thought occurred to me. When they said that they were going to kill Minx or Marzia, you didn't say anything."

"And? What are you trying to prove?" I asked.

"Well I would of thought that after being one of your only friends for, like, ever that you would've been on my side." She started shuffling the cards.

I sighed, not really wanting to start an argument, "I wasn't on anyone's side, Krism."

"Weren't you?" She said accusingly.

"Oh and what the fuck are you trying imply?" I asked her.

She took a step forward, "All I'm saying is that you should remember who's on your side."

"Is that really what you are trying to say?" I took a copycat step forward, "Because it sounds like you are trying to say that I don't give a shit."

"Guys is this really necessary?" Marzia asked with pleading eyes.

"Yeah it is." Krism said. "Maybe that is what I'm trying to say."

Before she could finish a bucket dropped at my feet and Pewds made a grab for it. He held his pale face inside it to prepare himself. "Shit, I'm so sorry." I said to him.

"Its all good bro." He murmured quesily from the black container.

"You know what Krism?" I walked to the bed farthest away from Krism's, "Maybe I'm the one who doesn't care anymore." I burrowed under the sheets to block out any voices of retaliation or reason. I drifted into a sleep, that soon turned into a nightmare.  
I was running down a long, grey corridor. At the end sat a silhouette, laughing at my feeble attempts to reach them. I fell over my own feet, but landed in mud, rain pounding down on my body. I reached in front of myself, screaming for the figure about 30 feet away to help me. The figure with one red eye and one hazel eye. But instead of aiding me, she ran further. I turned around to find myself back in the office building where myself and Pewdie were trapped, except he wasn't there, and in his place was a zombie, running for me. It sank its rotten teeth into my throat, but disappeared when a loud, repetitive buzzing started invading the room. I lay there, bleeding out, my healing not starting.

I sat up in a cold sweat, the buzzing not stopping. It sourced from one of the speakers. "Of course." I said quietly. I looked at the others, Pewds and Marzia were burrowed under the blankets and I spotted Krism at the other end of the row of beds. I squinted in the dark, looking for Minx. I saw her sitting at the table, a large structure in front of her. I swung my legs out of bed and walked over to her.

"You can't sleep either?" Her voice made me jump.

"I was, but..." My voice trailed off. I walked closer.

"I know, I heard." She said simply.

As I neared her I saw she had built a house of cards. She really must have been awake all this time. "So what happened after I went to sleep?" I asked her. I drew a chair, making sure not to knock the table.

"Well Krism threw a silent tantrum, complaining about you. Pewds threw up, a lot, so Marzia took him to bed. Krism just kind of crashed after a while."

"I'm not being rude, but what the fuck is her problem?" I saw Minx raise her eyebrows. "I mean, I had literally spent 10 minutes with her before we found you. I honestly wasn't going to pick a side."

"What would you have done?" Minx said.

"I would of healed whoever was hurt." I replied.

"Pewds told me what happened when you healed his neck, you would die."

"Your point is?" I challenged her.

I heard her sigh, "Kid-"

"My name is Cy." I told her.

"No its not, Krism told me what your real name is."

I raised my eyebrow at the brunette. Maybe she was telling the truth, she was Krism's fiancée. As of late, I didn't trust Krism, even though I had known her almost my entire life. Lots of things lead to my distrust of her, from the abandonment after she escaped, to her calling me out for not choosing between Minx and Marzia. "Regardless of whether or not she did, I'd ask you not tell the others. Now go on."

She nodded in the dark, "Well anyway, you would have died. The injury reflects back on you, like Paul." I smiled at her reference. "Just because you can take pain away from others doesn't mean that your pain gets any better." She said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked her.

She sighed, "It means to stop thinking of others all the damn time and think about what you would do. What you would really do." She said it a sharp tone. "And stop being so fucking hostile towards everyone. I know Krism can be... Over emotional, but you aren't any better."

"Really? You think I'm worse than Krism?" I laughed without smiling.

"I'm not the type of person to judge another in such a short space of time, but in the few hours I've known you, I can classify you as unstable."

"I'm unstable? Are you fucking serious?" I asked angrily.

"Yes I am. You stopped me from dying in a panic, which I thank you for."

"You're welcome." I replied, then I remembered. "They tied you in barbed wire, any cuts you

"You then collapsed in sickness, threw up and went back to normal. Then you sat on a bed and threw items around the room willy-nilly in a shock induced rage. Then you threw Pewdiepie around the room like an immortal five year old, which to be honest, nearly killed him. You then had an argument with Krism, got depressed, fell asleep, and now we are sitting here talking like nothing happened. It is more than verifiable that you are unstable, and if this is the situation that you've been running from your entire life, I don't blame you." She stood. "That also means I don't blame Krism. Being unstable can lead to complete collapse if you aren't careful." She grabbed a card out of the base of the house and it collapsed neatly. She placed the card on the table and got back in bed with Krism.

Was she right? I mean, I panicked to save her and I got sick. Then I got better. I couldn't control my powers at all and then I threw Pewds like a ragdoll. I got angry at Krism for calling me out, I got sad and I slept away my emotions. Maybe I am unstable, just a bit. Even earlier, I was happy in the room of guns, then pissed when Pewds went missing and when I found Krism. I was sympathetic when she fell, I even healed her. All because of these fucking people and my bullshit powers. I can't even control my powers now, the cards on the table float around me like I'm in an anti-gravity bubble.

I sat in thought for a while, relaying all the events that lead to now. My first meeting with Krism, meeting her friends, trying to escape, actually escaping, getting my laptop, running and finally getting caught. If I had my laptop then I could find a way to get us out of here. I put my head on the table and must have dozed off because I was awoken by a blinding light. I sat up straight and all the cards around me that must have been floating in my slumber fell to the floor. All the others woke up, groaning and squinting to adjust to the light.

"Good morning inmates!" The speaker said. "Today is a very busy day for you all. Now if you would get up, then we can serve your breakfast. There is a special surprise for you all."

Breakfast. The sound of the forgotten word made my stomach growl. How long had it been since I had last eaten, the day I was captured? No, the night before. Three or four days and it hadn't occurred to me until now. I looked at the others, all stretching and standing with the same confused expressions. Krism curled into Minx's side, the latter giving me a nod. I nodded back. Pewds looked a lot better than yesterday, as did Marzia. Her cuts and bruises from being tied up and thrown around still evident but not bleeding any more. A door opened and everyone stepped through, silent. I went just after Pewds and Marzia, and as they walked, I touched Marzia's arm for about three seconds while she looked at me shocked. As her wounds disappeared and reappeared on me, she looked at her fresh arms and prodded her face experimentally. She smiled at me in thanks and I smiled back. When we got to the end of yet another corridor, we walked in another dull, grey room. There was something in there that gave the entire room a brightness, for me anyway.

"Sup guys." The masked gamer said to us.

* * *

**A/N: Whoop there it is... So yeah, I added Cry in just because I couldn't think of another scenario in which I could other than him just chillin' in a canteen. There is part 1 of the 3 parts I promised, which are being uploaded as you read. Have fun with the rest guys, and also I have decided that there are going to be about 7 or so other youtubers, maybe more. Just to say,**** I will be adding one or two of each Smosh Games and The Sidemen (The Sidemen are a group of british lets-players who I believe to be hilarious) I might add someone from Rooster Teeth but I doubt it, and I'm trying to find people who I can just convincingly give ESPer's to, like Krism and Cry. Oh god I just realized... Cry and Cy... That is going to be confusing as fuck XD, oh well, thats going to be fixed next chapter. Also, this story will finish before 25 chapters at the fucking most, but thats because I have such a good sequel idea. Anyways R&amp;R and read on Sparklers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- In which we find out Cy's real name (because the author completely fucked up on the nickname)**

"Cry?" Pewds managed to get out.

"In the flesh." He said casually, then he noticed me. "Hey there Little Blue." He laughed, "Haven't seen you for a while."

I just stood there in shock. Cry. Ryan. My hilarious friend who didn't forget. I didn't know how to feel, he had escaped too, but he found ways to contact me. Emails, anonymous letters, he got them to me, to the others that were left. He was just sitting there in a white button down and jeans, and of course his simple mask.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Minx asked.

"The same reason as them." He said. I knew, that behind his mask, he displayed the same physical features as Krism and I. His eyes are blue like Pewd's but when he uses his ESPers they turn white. His power was the ability to form snow and ice. We would constantly call him Elsa, purely because the queens powers matched his.  
The others looked at him confused, and he grunted behind his simple mask. He took the bowl off of the tray he had in front of him. He touched the tray and ice spread across it like a disease. He slammed the tray on the table and it snapped in half, much to everyone's surprise. He had gotten better since I last saw him, he was incredibly sloppy, making slushy snow shoot like... stuff...

I just shook my head, grabbed a tray and sat down at a table away from the crowd that gathered around Cry. I started to eat my bowl of cereal while watching them, an outcast among best friends. To me annoyance, my spoon started floating out of my hand every time I tried to dunk it into the bowl. The more I tried to keep it still, the more it moved. "God damn it..." I grumbled. The bowl shifted slightly and started to rise. I kept one hand restraining the bowl against the table and another gripping the spoon like a lifeline. Was eating cereal always going to be this hard? I shovelled it into my mouth in the primitive manner I displaying, but not making much noise or mess. It was a race, could I finish the meal or would it fly across the room? "Stay... Fucking... Still..." I whisper shouted at the bowl. As I finished the bowl, I threw my spoon in the air in celebration, to notice everyone sitting, staring at me, their food lay half eaten. "The fuck are you looking at?" I asked them, embarrassed that they watched me.

"You my friend, are the urban dictionary meaning of special." Cry said. I glared at him, even though he knew nothing about my new power.

"Oh really? You aren't the only one with a magic trick now Cry." I took the tray out from under the bowl, and frisbee'd it at his head, making it freeze just before it made contact.

"What the..." He stuttered. A flash hit the tray and it literally burst into a thousand pieces. Minx glared at Krism.

"Abracadabra." Krism said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"You always had to steal my thunder Krism." I said to her. A look of anger crossed her face as she got the pun.

"Fuck you, bitch." She retaliated.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" I asked her.

"Did you just call her a bitch? Pewds said at the same time.

"Yeah, I did." Krism glared at me, her red eye glowing.

"Well-" I was cut off.

"What the fuck happened guys? You two were joined at the hip and now your gunning for each other? Am I still high?" Cry questioned.

"No, you aren't. I think." Marzia answered. "They started arguing because... I don't even know, why are you arguing?"

I looked at Krism expectantly, because only she had the answer to the question I'd been asking myself. "Because, I would have thought that friendship came before reputation."

"Not this bullshit again Krism." I groaned.

"Yes, this bullshit again!" She shouted.

_Bzzt _"Now, now. Lets not let a perfectly good fight happen under such poor circumstances. Wait for today's game to have it out with each other." _Bzzt._

Everyone was silent, not really knowing what to do. A door at the far end of the room opened and we all walked through like moths following a light. "Another grey hall, what a nice surpise." Minx said aloud. We kept walking, until we were in a room, but not a room. It was the same city as yesterday, but zombie free and cleaned up considerably. I turned, the door we walked in through had disappeared into a wall. I heard a scream, and in the distance I saw them, huge furry beasts blocked by some invisible wall.

_Bzzt _"The first task is simple, all of you must survive with these blood-thirsty beasts. There are weapons hidden around the city to help protect you. Oh and just so you know" Three were dropped in our circle and went for Cry, Krism and myself, and were immediately shot down. "While not poisonous, these beauty's have an appetite for ESPers, so safety in numbers is crucial. You have a one minute headstart on the beep." _Bzzt._

"Spiders. It always has to be the fucking spiders." Pewds complained.

"Well, ladies, gentlemen and Cry, it has been tremendous meeting you all." I started, attracting all attention. "But unfortunately, this is where our paths divide. A man once said that some wolves were better without the pack..." I was reciting my practised speech with a chuckle.

"Did you write a speech?" Cry asked.

"And this wolf is on her own, not for herself, but to protect-"

"Shut the fuck up, as long as we stick in a group you aren't going to die." Krism said.

"Whatever sparky." I replied, using her old nickname to show I didn't care. **  
**

_Beep_

"So there isn't argument... SEE YA!" I scaled the building behind me, ignoring the shouts of my name. I ran, jumping buildings like yesterday. I heard a faint buzz and then shouts. I instantly hated myself for running, but I didn't have time for regrets, one of those abominations rushed behind me. I kicked it, and it stayed stunned. I saw a box in the distance and I ran for it, jumping and dodging as more of them chased me. I reached the box and what I found made me stop for a second. I had a choice between a tiny knife that wouldn't even damage it, and... A large, purple bat I recognised. A fucking dildo bat. I had to beat these things with a giant purple dick? I laughed aloud as I grabbed the handle. It had a button on it and, out of curiosity, I pressed it. It lifted and flew behind my shoulder, striking a spider that was about to sink its jaws into my neck. It came back, but it was floppy. "This is fucking ridiculous, and yet so fucking awesome." I said to nobody. I ran with the floppy dick, much to my amusement, smashing the spiders to pieces with one hit each. I saw in the distance, a white beam of what was obviously ice shoot upwards. On the building in front, I saw two boxes, obviously filled with dildo bats. I ran, smashing and slaying, until I got to the boxes and my hunch was right. I grabbed the two bats, and jumped down. I smashed all the little bastards to pieces until the alley had a floor of guts with ice. Two people stepped out of a truck, the first being a shook up Cry and a worse looking Minx. They both looked at my arsenal and Cry burst out laughing as I handed him one, and Minx smiled hollowly as I handed her the other. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"We... I... I just left her..." She said, sinking to the ground.

"What?" I looked at Cry, who shook his head.

"We all ran, and they came from everywhere. We got split, and Krism got the worst of it, with Marzia. Pewds just disappeared under them..." His voice was sad.

"Wait, they're all dead?" I asked.

"We don't know that but... It didn't look good, for anyone."

We sat on the floor next to Minx, just waiting.

_Bzzt _"Congratulations, you all survived the hour! You have earned a bonus for when you get back! Now for your next task, there is a structure in the south of the city. You must all climb it and reach the flag before this timer ends. That is all for now." _Bzzt_.

I looked at the others, "Everyone made it?" I asked uncertainly. Minx nodded with a slight smile. We sat there stunned for a while, but Minx jumped up and dragged us down the street, running like a mad woman.

"Minx, slow down!" Cry shouted to her.

"No time, look up!" She shouted back. I glanced upwards, and there was a massive countdown timer in the sky, saying we had less than an hour. I looked ahead of us, I knew south was our direction because the sun was going to our right. In the distance, I saw it. A massive, desolate building with scaffolding reaching past the top. On a small platform at the top was a large orange flag, waving invitingly. Minx's enthusiasm was catching, and I found myself blazing down the street in an adrenaline fuelled sprint. I reached the building, but something was off. I gripped my dildo bat in my hand, listening and looking. I heard the pounding of footsteps all too late. I spun around and was thrown into a pole by an extremely strong force. I rubbed my head and groaned in pain, Krism stood above me, her eyes wild with fury.

"You stupid fucking bitch!" She ran and kicked me in my stomach. Cry ran to restrain her. "You ran and you left us all to die! I am going to fucking kill you!" She screamed.

"Krism!" Minx shouted from further down the street.

Krism wrestled herself out of Cry's grip and ran to her, the two sunk to the ground, locked in a tight embrace. I stood up, jesus that girl threw a mean punch. I looked around, Cry stood there looking around the street. No Pewds or Marzia. "Where's Felix and Marzia?" Cry asked.

"Marzia was right... Here. Oh jesus christ." Krism facepalmed herself. "Marzia!" She called.

"I'm coming!" A voice sounded from the distance. I turned, from the side of the building emerged Pewds and Marzia, who was greeted by Cry. I studied the group, everyone happy and with there friends, and for a second, I was happy. Until I saw three of the little bastards slivering towards Krism. I ran, swung my bat and pounded the shit out of them.

I looked at Krism and smiled, "Still not the intended use?" I laughed at her and Minx's expressions. The latter was trying not to laugh.

"Shut the fuck up." She said.

"Well you're welcome anyway Kristen." I purposely used her real name to piss her off.

As I walked away, she shouted back, "I'd say thanks if you weren't such a childish bitch, _Nicolette."__  
_

Nicolette. I turned to face her, rage burning through my body. Did she actually just use my real name?

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, Cy's name is Nicolette. Just because using Cy and Cry is confusing, she will be referred to as Nicolette or just Nico from now on. Anyway, part three is up now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- In which truths are told**

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the 3rd part of that triple update I promised! So I'll try to update more, but with school and the holidays (which is a really hard time for my family) it might not happen. Anyway, this is when everyone loses their shit. Nico flips at Krism, Krism gets mad at Pewds again, who shouts at Minx, who looks to Cry and Marzia for help. And then the truth about what really happened at the ESPer camp is revealed. So yeah, filler chapter. Just a reminder that Cy (not Cry) is now called Nicolette because I fucked up on that nickname. They will just call her Nico, just because she wants to be.**

* * *

**Nico (Cy) POV**

Nicolette. I turned to face her, rage burning through my body. Did she actually just use my real name?

"Jesus christ, Krism that was uncalled for." Cry said warily.

"Oh was it? Oops, must have slipped my tongue." She grinned at me.

I stood there breathing heavily. I technically should walk up to her and beat her ass, but I just turned and started climbing the structure to get to our forgotten goal. I heard Cry shout for me but I just kept going. The higher I got, the harder it was for me to get a grip on the bars, it was like it was oiled down. I cast all thoughts about the others out of my mind and focused on the task at hand. When I finally did get to the platform I looked upwards. They had 7 minutes to get up here. I saw Krism and Minx about halfway, Cry just underneath. Pewds was nearly at the top but Marzia was close enough for me to grab. I extended my arm and pulled her up. "Thank you." She said.

"No problem." I replied. I sat on the wooden floor and stared ahead. We were definitely on an island, because just where the city ended was a stretch of forest and then, only slightly visible, was the glint of the sea. Behind me was just forest. There must have been about 5 blocks before it. I couldn't see past that.

"Why don't you like your name being said." Marzia asked, sitting next to me.

I sighed, "Just... Because."

"Because isn't an answer Nicolette." She said

I froze, "Don't call me that."

"Well, we need to find an abbreviation, like Cy with Cyan. I like to call people by their real names, unless they ask me to." We both sat in silence, occaionally hearing the grunts of the others below us. "I know!" She exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow to her. "Nico! If you don't like Nicolette then we can call you Nico."

I smiled, "Yeah, Nico sounds a lot better. Thank you."

"Guys... Help..." Pewds groaned, his arm reaching upwards. We both pulled him up and he rolled on his back. "Thank you..." The breathless man said. Marzia and I couldn't help but laugh at his condition. When we were done, Minx hauled herself up, then Krism and finally Cry.

"Hey look, we made it with minutes to spare." Cry said, pointing upwards. Just as the man said, there were 2 and a half minutes left on the clock. We let out whoops of celebration.

"Hey dude in the speaker, we made it." Minx shouted.

_Bzzt_ "Yes, well done. Now get down." Everyone looked down, and it was easier said than done. "Not really. Congratulations on your success and I must say how entertaining today has been. Now, we shall return you to your sleeping quarters." _Bzzt_. I heard the grinding of gears and the platform started to collapse. Pewds shot up and wrapped Marzia in his arms. I looked at the others, with fear evident in their eyes. I felt the ground fall away from me as we eventually fell, but instead of screaming like the others, I just passed out.

I awoke in bed, everyone was at the table, standing around Minx.

"Why don't we just throw the fucking against the wall?" Cry asked.

"Why don't we wait to see if she can open it." Pewds said.

"She has a name." Marzia said.

"Yeah, which one? The real one or the one she bullshitted all of you with?" Krism said.

"How about you stop being such a bitch to everyone?" I shouted over to her. Everyone turned to me, appearing shocked at my proclaimation. "What?" I said to them.

"How are you even..." Cry began.

"How am I even what?" Becoming impatient.

"You fell 200 feet and landed on your head, we thought you died." Minx said.

"Oh." That was all I could come out with. "How did you guys survive?" I asked.

"When we fell, a sort of slide opened up in the building, we all slid but you must have passed out because you fell straight on your head." Pewds explained.

I walked up to them, "The funny thing is, I could have died but my body healed itself." It was a possibility, my neck could have snapped or my skull could have crushed, any number of injurys that my body would heal. "So what'cha doing?" I asked.

"Trying to open this fucking bag." Cry said, holding up a rucksack.

"So can you all read or do you just miss detail?" I pointed to the stitched 'Cyan' in the left strap. The was a collection of "oh's" from the others.

"Big deal, are you going to open it or not?" Krism said.

"Gimme the bag and I fucking will." I retorted. Cry handed me the bag and I put in the 3 digit number on the tiny lock I had put on it. The bag opened and I rummaged inside. Everything was there, but not as I left it. I had wrapped the little clothes I had around my laptop and glasses, but now everything was neatly folded and packed. I got out the glasses and inspected them, not too broken. I put them on and attempted to activate them but failed, must be dead.

"Those are not fucking yours." Krism said to me in awe.

"They fucking are." I took them off and put them back, and slid my laptop out. "Its a 'thank you for not dying but not killing us all at the same time' present from the big guys."

"Oh, sure. The probably got bored and wanted to see how you'd use them." She said.

"No its true, everyone who didn't die or rebel afterwards were given a pair." Cry stated. The look on Krism's face explained it all, she was pissed that we got what only the elite had.

"What are they anyway?" Pewds said.

"Well they are like the ARI glasses in Heavy Rain." Cry started, "Except they don't kill you. You can use them to play games, analyse your surroundings or to just dick around on. Only the people that ran the camp had a pair, and one or two people that had been there the longest. When we were captured, myself and..." He wavered.

"Nico." I assisted him."Wow really? Anyway, myself and Nico were the only two who got some." Cry finished.

"I'm wondering what happened to cause all this tension between you all." Pewds said, and Marzia nodded in agree

ment.

"Done!" I exclaimed. I managed to get my laptop to connect to the internet. Everyone crowded around me as I typed into Google. The results of my search came back perfectly.

"Mother of god..." Minx whispered. There were news articles about everyone; Pewds and Marzia's kidnapping, which was witnessed by over 10 people; the disappearance of a 30 year old youtuber from Cornwall, which police believed to link to the abduction of her 22 year old girlfriend from New York in broad daylight; and finally, the disappearance of yet another youtuber, the famous ChaoticMonki, or more simply known as Cry.

"Fucking, leave a comment or something!" Cry said.

"I'm trying, it won't let me!" I tried on all articles, websites and even Youtube. I couldn't comment.

_Bzzt _"Thats not what the computer is for. Check your history, if you want clues." _Bzzt_

"Is that a fucking riddle?" I asked.

"You didn't answer my question." Pewds said.

I inhaled deeply, "Why don't you ask Krism, she got a front row seat."

"That is not fucking fair!" Krism retorted.

"If you're gonna be defensive, then at least tell us why, because I am highly intrigued as to why you believe you have done no wrong?" I shouted.

"Fine then you all want the truth then sit the fuck down." She gestured to the chairs. Everyone did. "So, as you all know, we were in a camp. And we wanted out, there was no access to the outside world, or our families. So one night, us and some others tried to escape and everyone, but me, got caught." She finished.

I started clapping, "If there was a bullshit award you would have a surplus of it. That is not what fucking happened."

"Oh? And what did happen then, because that's my story, what is yours?"

"You left us!" I shouted, "You ran and you left us all to die!"

"I did fucking not!" She shouted back.

"Yes, you did. You left the others with the guards, you left Cry behind the fence, you left me in the fucking mud, bleeding out!" I shouted.

"You were fine! The objective was to stick to the plan, and that is what I did! That is what everyone agreed on!"

"Everyone agreed to be shot like ducks because we wanted to help our friends?"

"Shot like ducks? What the fuck are you talking about, you aren't dead! You are both right here!"

I looked at Cry, who I could tell was getting angry, "I heal you stupid bitch, they were in the infirmary for weeks. You remember Sean? He got so beat up he lost his legs!" Thinking about all our friends, all the people that trusted us, that trusted her, made me more angry than I had ever been before.

"Krism, you want proof it wasn't all sunshine and daisy's after you left?" Cry spoke up. He removed his simple mask with one hand, revealing his face scar. Pink and raw, unlike his kind face, it stretched from his left temple, jagged over his left eye, went over his nose and across his right cheek. "I got this protecting you. They wanted to know where you were headed, and I lied and said I didn't know. So they did this. Everyone lost so much that night, because you were to stubborn to help the ones who fell behind." He put his mask back on. "And just so you know, healing doesn't get rid of all scars Krism. I'm going to bed." He stood up and left.

I put my head on the table. "What did he mean, that healing doesn't heal all scars?" Marzia asked. I forgot the others were here.

"I means that he wasn't the only one they asked for information." I murmured through my arms.

"Cy... I mean Nico... What did they do to you?" Minx asked.

I just shook my head. I heard a door open and I looked to the side. One of the closed doors opened to reveal a bathroom.

"Its about time." I grabbed my bag and locked myself in.  
There was a huge mirror on one wall. I took of my jumper, revealing the burns on my arms from the failed attempts to use my plasma blast. I took of my MangaMinx t-shirt, and turned around. I examined the raised scars on my back, where I had received the same treatment as Cry. Short, sharp phantom pains hit me whenever I touched them. I shook my head and changed, putting my t-shirt and jumper and the bag and replacing them with a grey long sleeved top and just for warmth, I put a dull green short sleeved top over it.

Cry doesn't know how bad it is. Nobody can know how bad it is.

**Cry POV**

I heard them speaking in hushed whispers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Minx asked.

"Because it wasn't that big a deal." Krism replied.

"Well, if its big enough of a deal for a fucking, I don't know, fourteen year old to dislike you that much, then obviously it is!" Pewds said.

"I didn't know how wrong it went." Krism replied.

"You wouldn't know Krism." I sat up. "A letter, that's all it would have taken. She isn't pissed because you left her, she is pissed because you didn't come back for her."

"What? How would you know?" She blew me off.

"Because I fucking wrote to her! I sent her stuff! When she told me that people were stealing her shit because you had gone, I sent her the bag so she could bring everything wherever she went. Before I left, she would spend every night in the courtyard, waiting, because she thought you were gonna come back and get her. Krism that little kid in there was twelve years old, and you didn't even do anything to let her know you were alive, until we found that your Youtube had been active. That day, is what made her who she is now. I sat and watched as she went through your channel and all the happiness drained out of her eyes. So while you may not have done anything wrong on the day you left, every day since you fucked up by not contacting her." I rolled over and thought over my words. I was right, and this all contributed to the plan.

They had one request, bring them Krism... Bring them the soon to be martyr that would convince all ESPers to return to the camp and then... Then they would let Cheyanne go. I had one objective, bring Krism, alive or dead, to the guys upstairs. This right now, is all a part of Mad's plan.

* * *

**A/N: OOO I done left you guys on another cliff hanger. I feel so evil! ;-)**

**So yeah, Mad!Cry wants to kill Krism, how devious! But um yeah anyways, author stuff. **

**Happy Holidays, in case I don't update for christmas. This is the last part of the three part upload I promised and my god, writing this has been a pain. I swear the more I write, then the more I get distracted. Family, school, sleep... Damn them. But yeah, be sure to review, pleeeaasse.**

**Sparkle on!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: SURPRISE UPDATE! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Sup guys, just to let you all know that I changed the picture for the story into an anime Nicolette that I made. Its really because I feel I did a bad job describing her, so yeah. Dark skin, brown hair, blue eyes, freckles, and three piercings in each ear because she is badass.**

**Because this chapter is kind of just a filler, it will just mainly be a Cry vs Mad mind war, but meh, I have a habit of making surprises. **

**Also, there is a really cool animator on Youtube called Netty Scribble, and there is a really obvious reference to her, so see if you can spot it!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - In which Marzia receives a gift**

**Pewdiepie's POV **

It had been a few days since Krism and Nico had their argument, and everything went south. There's a tension between Krism and Nico, and it's gonna break really soon. I don't think Krism forgives Nico for leaving us in that dildo-bat filled bullshit that we were thrown into. Cry is silent, as always, and he would only occasionally talk to someone, and that would only be me or Minx. Minx isn't doing so well either, everyday she looks more and more tired. She is heading back into that shell that nobody wants to see her in. And Marzia... She's changed... I haven't seen her smile, let alone laugh and it worries me. Nico's bag and its contents lay untouched underneath her bed. Nobody could make sense of the riddle. _Check your history._ We had replayed the Walking Dead, we were all separated and had to save each other, and we nearly lost Cry because of Nico and Krism's petty arguments.  
Right now, we're all sitting in the room that we named 'The Studio', and that's because of its similarity to a studio apartment. Everyday it would get better, some counters, a fridge and a coffee maker occupied the empty space in one corner. The single, steel beds we started with had been replaced with something more comfortable. The bathroom even got a shower and some towels put into it. Everyone got new clothes, dehumanizing orange jumpsuits like we're in jail. We even managed to get a box of Cards Against Humanity, but nobody opened it. And as much as I'm trying to keep everyone happy, they are breaking, and I don't know how to keep everyone from killing each other for another day._  
_

Marzia laid on my chest as I sat on our bed, reading an article about how the police were now officially looking for our body's, on Nico's computer. Minx, Cry and Nico were playing "cheat" and Krism was asleep.

Suddenly, Marzia sat up, "I got it!" Everyone looked at her and Krism even rolled over and stared at us, obviously she hadn't been sleeping. Marzia rolled her eyes at everyone, "The riddle, check your history?" Everyone looked at her. She groaned and picked up the laptop and took it to the table. I got up and followed her. She sat down. "Check. Your. History?" She repeated slowly.

"I. Heard. The. First. Time?" Nico said back. Marzia simply clicked twice and up popped the history section of the internet. She raised her eyebrows expectantly, and it suddenly popped into everyone heads.

"You genius!" I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Go to... A week ago." She clicked and there it popped, various youtubers including myself, Minx, Cry, Smosh and...

"Who are the Sidemen?" Krism asked. The name rung a vague bell.

"Are you kidding? They are hilarious!" Nico said.

"They're a group of English guys that live in the same house and make youtube videos. Theres... Seven I think." Minx said.

"What and none of them are gay?" Krism said.

"Nope." Nico said. There was silence for a moment.

"So... The only people in your history that aren't here are those guys, Smosh games and... Ken?" I said.

"Yeah..." Nico replied. There was silence once again.

"Hey, if you were homeless then how did you get internet?" Minx asked. Everyone looked around and nodded in agreement, how did she?

"Well, it's simple. I just always stayed near a public wifi, like McDonald's or Starbucks or something like that." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, but those never work that well." I said to her.

"Well its a good thing that I have a really good laptop then." She said.

"How did you charge it?" Krism asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"What the fuck is this, 20 questions? I have a laptop, I found a way to get internet, I found a way to charge it, now can you all stop?" Nico said. The cards on the table started floating.

"You fucking liar Cry! I knew you had all the fucking 3's!" Minx pointed to Cry's hovering cards.

"Whatever, like you weren't holding back the kings?" He gestured to Minx's cards.

Before they could continue arguing, the speaker turned on. _"Players, today we're going to try something a little... Different."_

Everyone looked around in confusion, "Like how?" Cry said.

_"Well, since there is actually little use in keeping you all alive, rather than give you a series of tasks to complete throughout the day, myself and my colleagues have made the decision to put you all in a game and the main objective would be to not die." _He paused, as if waiting some sort of reaction. All he got were some confused glances. _"Also, we noticed that you solved the riddle. Well done. We would now like to award our 'Player of the week' award. Miss Bisnogin, when you enter the next game you shall encounter a crate which contains your reward. You may keep it for the rest of your stay here. If you misplace it, it will be returned to you. Now if you all would step through the door, as always, we can get started."_

We all obliged, stepping once again through the metal door and down a corridor. But today was different, we had to walk down a long set of stairs that weren't there before. I swear these people must be loaded for them to be able to change the outside and the inside everyday. Everyone was silent, but through her frown I could see that Marzia was beaming about the award she won, but _j__ag svär på gud_, if they pull a dick move and hurt her...

* * *

**Cry POV **

As the group walked further down the staircase worry and confusion were evident on our faces. Where the fuck are we going? I could see Felix was deep in thought about something that obviously made him angry. Minx and Krism walked hand in hand, in their own little world. "**_How simple, considering their world is about to get ripped apart, and they don't even know it." Mad thought._**

_"Stop it, I... You... We can't do this to them! Krism is my friend!" I thought back._

_**"Oh really? Friendship doesn't look like the scars on our faces, or on our friends. I wasn't aware friendship meant abandonment!"**_

_"But still! What happened, happened. I am not about to stand by while you kill one of my friends on a crazy vendetta! Not for the others, not for the pain they felt, not even for me!"_

_**"Not even for Cheyanne?" Mad retaliated.**_

That got me. I knew they had her, and I know they would kill her. I was at war with myself, do I kill Krism and risk the lives of the escaped ESPers, or do I leave her, and let them kill Chey?

_**"We both know what we want, and why we want it. I know you never fully forgave Krism, so why let a traitor live and an innocent person die? So what if the other ESPers go back to the camp? We will be right there with them, safe. We could even overthrow the people who run it, become leader! With an army, all the world can do is go... Mad and cry!" **_His mechanical laughter filled my head. _**"And I will do it whether you oblige or not. We are one Cry, and you and I both know how easy it is for me to slip into control." **_He left, just like he always does after a speech. He was right, what was I thinking? Krism is a traitor, and it is her fault I am like this. It is her fault I am known as 'The Man in The Mask', and she should be punished. Not killed, but punished.

Nicojust lagged behind us, her head down and she was playing with her own hands. I stopped so she was next to me. I need a distraction from Mad, but I felt something shoot into my neck, probably a bug. I suddenly felt woozy. "You know, Nicolette, you are the most dangerous, most cutest kid I have ever met?"

_"Oh shit, did I really just say that?"_

"Excuse me?" She said, looking up at me, her blue eyes piercing through me.

"I said you're the cutest, most dangerous kid I have ever seen." I repeated.

_"What the fuck?"_

Krism tried to hide a laugh but it escaped. Nico's anger increased tenfold, "I am really not in the mood for this Cry."

We reached a door and we all waited. I leaned against a wall and laughed, "I'm being serious. Look at you, no teenager can pull off freckles." I pinched her cheek. I heard her growl.

_"What the fuck is happening!"_

"Uh Cry, I wouldn't..." Minx wavered.

_"I'm trying not to!"_

"Yeah, we've seen her confused, I don't want to see her angry." Marzia added.

_"Neither do I Marzia! I saw her angry before telekinesis!"_

"Why, because she can make a stack of cards float? Please, I'd die of the cuteness first." I said, laughing.

_"What the hell am I doing? Why can't I stop!"_

"Hey, dude, stop now." Krism said.

"_I CAN'T! MAD WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"_

**_"I swear this isn't my doing, my target is Krism, not the girl!" _**Mad shouted in my head as whatever infected me overtook me.

* * *

**Nico POV**

The door swung open and we stepped through, and it was beautiful. Rather than the whole "evacuated town" look, this time the city had thick, green plants growing wildly. Vines covered buildings like a rash, and grass grew out of the cracked roads and pavement. What looked like long forgotten cars were rusted into the street. Plants and trees over grew, leaving the whole of the area looking like something out of 'The Last of Us'.  
There was something wrong with Cry, he doesn't ever start picking on people for no reason, and he always stops when people tell him to. Or maybe... Like Krism, he is just tired of me...

"Oh come on, lighten up! You know you wanna say something to that chubby little face as well!" He said to Krism.

"Just fucking stop it Cry!" I said, downheartedly.

The speaker switched on, "_Like we said earlier, just stay alive._" After some static, it switched off.

"Aw, what's wrong? You can't handle a couple of compliments? You always were a little fruity in the loops when it came to the emotional reaction department." He mocked.

I heard a snap, and I turned to him, "So you confirm I'm unstable?"

"Oh wow really? Well, a little, yeah. Ok maybe a lot, but hey, there's nothing wrong with that, it just makes you that little bit weirder." He said.

"You asshole! Why have all of my friends turned into complete and utter dicks? Or is it me?" I said desperately. "First Minx, then you. At least Minx was a little fucking subtle about it."

"Oh say dicks again, your accent makes it sound funny." He laughed.

"If you want to start mocking her accent then say something to me!" Minx called to him.

"Oh come on, she knows I'm playing."

"No, I don't Cry. I don't think any of you are. If more than one person has said it then I'll say it. I am fucking unstable. I was gonna say insane but that's what I would describe you as." I grinned stupidly at my attempt at a comeback.

"Oh really? I'm insane? I would show you insane, but you would probably get angry, do nothing and go hide in a corner." He retorted.

"Shut up Cry..." Pewds warned him.

"No, it just proves my point, she is too unstable to even handle straight up facts about herself. Look, she just stands there!"

I had the all to familiar snap and blue tinted my vision. I ran and pounced on him, and raised my fist to punch him when I noticed it. On his neck, he has a tennis ball sized lump, the veins that covered it were black, and were spreading through his skin fast. "Guys!" I shouted. I took off his mask, his eyes were glazed over and he was sweating. The black veins consumed his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Minx shouted. His eyes suddenly snapped, pure white, not even pupils. His mouth opened and his teeth had all sharpened. He let out an inhuman hiss.

"Cry?" I said. His eyes met mine and he jerked forward, throwing me off of him. He crouched on all fours and hissed at everyone. "Dude! What the fuck did you do to him!" I screamed at the sky.

_"It appears that one of our experimental bugs escaped and stung him." _The speaker said frantically, while Cry looked around. His head locked at Krism. _"Everyone, there is a door a couple of streets over, get to it!" _

"You fucking heard him, run!" Pewds shouted. We did, but Cry stopped, the ran at us with terrifying speed.

"Marzia! The crate!" I pointed out a bright pink wooden box to our left. Krism was firing lightning at him but he wasn't reacting to it. Pewds body slammed the crate and Marzia picked up whatever was inside it.

"Is this a chainsaw?" She asked. It was, the base was a cupcake and the actual blades were shaped like hearts.

"Now that is the cutest, most dangerous thing I've ever seen." I said.

Cry lunged for Minx, but something kicked him out the way. Something big. And that something big morphed back into a girl, with dark hair and a familiar voice. "What happened to him?"

"Mari? Like from Smosh?" Pewds said.

"Hey dude." She said coolly. "We need to move, he isn't going to stay out for that long."

"Jesus christ is there anyone else?" He said.

"Well actually... You're about to step on me. Wait is that Pewdiepie?" A male voice said. Pewds moved away, to reveal a boy who wasn't standing there before.

"Oh lord..." I said.

"Hey guys Vikkstar123 here and we need to run before he wakes up!"

* * *

**A/N: *Hides from riot* Can you blame me? Like really? A secret virus infects Cry so Mari from Smosh Games hulks out and kicks him to the next dimension? Really I did it because I needed more people, I needed more convincing ESPers, so why not the most normal looking ones? Obviously Mari can "hulk" but, for a cookie, who can guess Vikkstar (or Vik)'s power? **

**Happy Holidays and please please please pleeeeease review for me :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys... I know its been a while, and there is a reason at the bottom, but I couldn't leave the story where it was.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11- In which the facility fucks up**

**Nico POV**

"Hey, you're Pewdiepie! Big fan mate, big fan." Vik shook Pewds hand thoroughly.

"Where the hell did you..." Pewds trailed off, looking around him.

"Guys we need to move, now!" Mari said, gesturing to a glowing door in front of us.

"But we can't just leave him!" Minx said.

"Nico, can't you heal him?" Pewds said. I widened my eyes as I looked at the man in the mask. His body was shaking violently, after recovering from Mari's attack. He was on his hands and knees, making inhuman grunts and groans.

"I... I don't..." I struggled. Pewdiepie's eyes were pleading, as was Minx's. Krism stared at me, expecting me to do something. I didn't know what to do. Pain reflects back onto me, and I can't cure illness as I do injury. I can make it better, but at my expense. I stared at the monster that had replaced my friend, and it dawned on me. Cry had turned into a zombie. His skin was ashen like the ones I saw the day I met Pewds, he made noises like them and he was just motionless. I couldn't heal him, he wasn't injured or sick, whatever had him had made him one of _them_. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't alive, and trying to heal him would only improve him a bit, and make me like him.

"We have to go, he is too far gone to save, even if she helps him." Mari said sadly.

"But she... She can be paralysed and fix herself in a second! She heal a person that has been shot and not feel pain! How can she not help someone that has been stung by a bug!" Krism shouted.

"Because this has already happened to someone." Mari screamed. She hulked out, again, and ran off away from where the man in the speaker told us to go.

"Mari, forgetting something?" Vikk shouted. The mutated woman stopped and ran back. She picked up everyone, some protesting and some not, and ran. A siren blared in the distance. Now that she was holding me, I noticed quite how big mutant Mari was.  
When she transformed it back in the camp, it was in a secluded corner to let her anger out. Now, I could see why. She was about 25 feet tall and her skin had been covered in a pale silver coat of fur. Her brown eyes were yellow and she had long fangs protruding out of her bottom lip. She ran more, despite mixed cry's of protest, until we reached the border of the city. It literally just stopped, big buildings then suddenly, ancient trees. The only thing separating them was a large fence topped with barbed wire like icing on a cake.

"Now we just need to get through the fence." Vikk said while Mari put us down.

"Easier said then done." Mari said while transforming back into a human. "We aren't you."

"True, but it might be off." He picked up a rock and threw it. It didn't go anywhere near the fence.

"Pussy." I said. I picked up another. "Where am I aiming?" I asked.

"Above the wire." Mari replied.

I threw it and it went over, easily. But when it got a little past the barbed wire, it froze in mid air. "Shit." Vikk said. I stared more at the rock, shaking vigorously in its invisible cage. Suddenly it cracked into two and shot back, both pieces slamming into my face. I stood for a while, their voices blurred to much to recognise, and then everything went black.

* * *

**Minx POV**

The large rock Nico had thrown had split and slammed straight into her face.

"Damn..." Pewds said.

"Are you ok?" Marzia asked nervously.

"She'll be fine, she's faking." Krism said. I stared at my girlfriend. Regardless of past meetings with the others, she had absolutely no reason to act like such a bitch towards everyone. She caught me staring, "What?" I raised my eyebrows at her. "Ugh, fine. Nico, a rock just slammed into your face, do you feel ok?"

I examined the girl. The rocks laid on the floor in front of her, covered in blood. They were fucking huge, leaving her nose streaming blood and a tennis ball sized lump on her right temple. Her eyes were wide, unblinking, and her mouth was moving as if she wanted to say something.

"Nico?" Mari waved her hand in front of the teenagers face. No reaction.

"I..." She managed to get out. "Forcefield." She almost shouted and then she crumpled to the ground. Mari caught her.

"Well, she's right, there is a forcefield. I can fix that." Krism said. She raised her arm and shot out a single bolt of lightning. The red streak struck across the invisible wall and spread out, creating a square the seemed clearer than the rest of the sky. The fence was blown apart too.

"Impressive, you got better." Vikk complimented Krism.

"Whatever dude." She blew him off. I heard Pewds laugh in the background.

"So, where are we going?" I questioned Mari.

"Somewhere safe, away from these assholes. We need to go before they get the forcefield back online." She replied, throwing Nico over her shoulder with ease.

"What about Cry?" Marzia asked. "We can't just leave him!"

"We'll come back and get him, just like how we got you." Vikk said. "Now come on, there are people you need to meet."

* * *

_**Still Minx**_

_Roughly an hour and a half later_

After some disagreement, mainly from Pewds, we trekked into the thick forest that lay behind the town, without Cry. I wasn't 100% sure why we had all left. Fuck it, I wasn't even 10% sure what the fuck was going on. We reached a makeshift camp inside a clearing. It was a pretty simple camp, the remnants of a small fire in the middle of four tents. Said tents had 3 compartments each, and when we got there, two tents already had people in them. That was when we met Mari and Vikk's friends.

I reviewed everyone's faces as we sat around the fire in the nights darkness. Sitting either side of Mari are men I vaguely recognized as Anthony and Jovenshire. Anthony because he is Anthony, and Joven because I had watched a few of his videos. Sitting with Vikk, who had placed himself next to me, are KSI and Miniminter. Also known by their real names, JJ and Simon. I had little idea of who these people are, and why we were here. Nobody had spoken yet, Sohinki and Simon were busy removing the electronic chips out of our necks, which was easier said than done. So far they had only done myself and Krism. Speaking of Krism, she was in one of the tents with Marzia watching over Nico, who still hadn't woke up.

I sighed and buried my head in my arms, and I felt a poke in my side. I looked up and I saw Vikk's face beaming at me, "I don't think we have been properly introduced. I'm Vikram, but you can call me Vikk."

The boys attempted to hold in muffled laughter. I looked at Mari, who gave me a sympathetic look. Poor girl, being stuck here with 5 men for who knows how long.

Krism came and plopped herself down on the floor on the other side of me. I looked at Vikk and smiled, "Well, Vikk. I'm Minx and..." I trailed off as I lifted Krism's chin and kissed her on her lips. When I stopped Krism snuggled into my side and I turned to Vikk's mortified face. "You see where I'm going or do I need to show you again?" Roaring laughter followed my sentence and Vikk stuttered, trying to reply.

"So what's happening with Nico? Pewds asked.

Krism sighed and buried her face further into my side. "Not good..." She mumbled. "She's not unconscious, but she isn't awake."

"It'll be okay babeh." I comforted her.

"So... What can you lot do?" JJ asked. Everyone glared at him. "Without being rude." He quickly added.

"Well you obviously know what I can do." Mari said. Anthony and Joven nodded.

"You guys, ridiculously hot lesbians in red and purple, what do you do?" He asked, pointing at us.

I gave the guy a death glare. Krism sat up, "Well, my girlfriend Minx doesn't have ESPers, but I..." She shot lightning at his thigh. He yelped in pain and cringed on the ground. "As I was saying, I have storm powers, that means I can make it thunder, I can make it rain, I can shoot a diluted form of lightning at your weak, mortal body. Call my girlfriend hot again and I'll aim higher and more left." She looked around the circle threateningly.

"Arrg... Message taken..." He said though gritted teeth.

"So... Pewdiepie, what can you do?" Simon said.

"Me?" Pewds laughed. "I don't have these... ESPers, as you call them. And before you ask, neither does Marzia." He responded.

"What about the kid in the tent?" Joven inquired.

"She heals people like she's a fucking god." Mari said, staring at the small fire we managed to make.

"Dude, that's not all she can do any more." Krism said.

"I call bullshit. That was the only thing I remember her being able to do." Vikk said.

"Nuh uh, she has telekinesis now. Trust me, she gave me the worst fucking motion sickness ever." Pewds said

"Worse than Oculus?" Vikk asked.

"Way worse." Everyone's laughter was cut short by a scream, coming from the tent. "Marzia?" Pewds called out. I heard the sound of a chainsaw turning on. Pewds stood and ran to the tent, JJ and Anthony behind him. Nico came tearing out of the tent, and ran into the dark woods.

"Nico, come back!" Marzia ran after her. Krism got up and followed the runaway teen.

* * *

**Nico POV**

I ran, deeper and deeper into the forest. How did they... I shook the thoughts out of my throbbing head and ran until my chest heaved, but I didn't stop. I heard them calling me. I slowed down for a split second and someone tackled me. I screamed and pounded their head. My assailant pinned my hands above my head, "Stop, it's me!" In the darkness I could barely make out the face of the voice's owner, but the red eye glowing gave it away.

"K-Krism?" I made out. She let go of my arms and I sat up. "Where am I?" I said.

"What? We're in a forest, obviously." She replied. I felt her hand grip my arm and pull me up. "Why did you run?"

"I... The woman... I didn't know who she was. I panicked." I said. I furrowed my eyebrows as we started walking.

"What do you mean? That was..." She stopped. "What year is it?" She asked urgently.

"Uhh..." I thought deeply. My mind felt fuzzy, like there was a cloud blocking my thoughts. "2012?" I replied.

"Oh my god..." She turned and gripped my shoulders. "Tell me who you are, and the last thing you remember."

"Are you ok Krism? It's me, Cy? And the last thing I remember was jumping over the fence. So we made it?" I shook myself free of her grip and kept walking.

"What?" She asked, walking slowly behind me.

"We aren't in the camp any more, so we escaped right?" I asked.

"Well... Uh..." She stuttered, before going silent.

...

"Hey look there's our camp!" She pointed to a dim light through the trees. She ran and I followed, lagging back a little. We had been walking forever, I didn't realise how far I had ran.  
Sitting around a dying fire were eight people, a few stood when Krism arrived

"Did you find her?" A man's voice asked, Swedish laced his accent.

"I didn't see any trace of her in the other direction." A woman emerged from the trees opposite us. I couldn't make out her face, but she sounded Italian?

"Yeah she's here but..." Krism grabbed my arm and brought me in front of the unknown people. "She thinks we have only just escaped from the ESPer camp." She finished sadly.

"Wait so, she lost her memory?" An American voice said.

"Does know who we are?" The Swede piped up

"Wait a sec." A voice I recognised said. One of the figures stood up and walked to me. I could barely make out his face but I knew it well. "Who am I?" He asked.

"My fucking god!" I shouted. "You are Vikram!" I pointed at him, "You are Mari!" I pointed to one of the female figures. "And you are Krism! I am Cy, why do you all keep asking me this! And why do you all think I lost my memory!"

Vikk shot plasma at the dying fire and it roared back to life then went and sat back in his previous place. I could see the people's faces clearer, and I noticed three large tents behind them. "Because you have." The third woman stood up.

"How have I?" I asked her, making my frustration clear on my face.

"Look at your shirt." She said simply. It was then I realised I was wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"Am I in prison?" I asked stupidly. Krism sighed and pulled the zip down, to my protest. I saw the grey t-shirt I was wearing has a caricature of the woman in front of me. "I don't... I don't understand..." I sat on the ground. "What happened to me?"

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go, a chapter! *throws party* **

**BUT, in all seriousness I couldn't begin to tell you guys how close I was to abandoning this story. Like seriously, I think I'm having writers block, but I found this chapter on a USB from my old computer so I corrected it and edited it and BAM. **

**Voting time: Next chapter should be:**

**1\. A short Cry thinking/flasback**

**2\. An explaination and re-meet with Nico and the group or...**

**3\. A rescue Cry with an confused Nico wondering what the hell is going on?**

**Please choose because I honestly don't know what to do with this story, and it is annoying me. And also to know that you guys are there.**

**Sparkle on guys xxx**

**Rejected chapter ideas: Death, Dildo bats, Sanic, JackSepticEye, a half blind Nico**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guess who's back? Back again? Hey guys, I'm sorry I havent updated in 20 years. I have had to deal with quite a lot and I just haven't had the time nor resources to even write the chapter, let alone upload. Enough about me, on to the chapter. Oh and by the way, nobody voted so have a quick Cry shortie while I attempt to finish the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12: What the heart wants 1

I groaned as the effects of the anaesthesia wore off. I became aware that my mask had been removed and replaced with breathing apparatus. I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the light of the room.

"Sir, he is stable." A mans voice said. I turned my head, the steady beat of my heart matching the heart monitor beside me. The room I was in was a pale blue, my bed was cordoned off by a curtain from what was probably other beds.

"Good, is he safe to see?" Another said. One that made my blood run cold. I closed my eyes and images flashed across my mind. Being stung, Nico's words fading to mindless babble, fighting with Mad for control, attacking Krism and finally, being kicked to the floor by some form of gigantic beast. What the hell happened?

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused?" The boss entered. It was my first time seeing him in person. He was like a fucking wall, 6'6 and all parts of his body reminded me of tree trunks. His sharp green eyes bore into me and his black hair reflected the light.

I removed the breathing mask from my face, "It was your fuck up." I smiled at him.

"Don't avoid the question." He snarled. "After you, well, turned-"

"What the fuck do you mean I turned!" I shouted.

He stormed to my bed and pinched an IV line that was running into my body. I couldn't breathe, I felt my body break into a cold sweat and I lost control of my limbs. "What do you think I mean when I say you turned." He almost growled at me. He released the line and fixed his tie while I gasped for air. "After you turned, you attacked Subject 2 and Decoy 3 " Krism and Minx... "But then you were pacified by Subject 5." Mari... "Who, as you are aware, has been missing from this facility for days."

"I was aware of my actions, sir, but had no control over them. What happened after?" I was nervous, had they punished my friends for what happened to me?

"Well, after the reappearance of Subject 4" We both chuckled at the pun about Vikk, "Subject 5 took them to a border. We had the fence up at that point but Subject 1 attempted to take it down, but Subject 2 succeeded. They left and we have had no word from our search team in the 5 hours since." He informed me.

I sat and processed the information. Nothing seemed too big of a problem. We had the chance to recapture Mari and Vikk, and all that was broken was... I sat up, "You said Subject 1 attempted to bring down the fence."

"Affirmative."

"What happened between Nico trying and Krism succeeding?"

The boss sat down in the chair beside my bed. He sighed heavily, "This is the one problem. When we say attempted, we mean she injured herself rather badly. She threw something, we think it was a rock, at the fence, and it threw it back at her at a much harder force that she did." He paused. "It split in two and hit her head. She collapsed and they dragged her into the woods. From the camera's it looked rather bad."

I stared at the curtain while I processed the news. "That fence has the power to suspend 4 tonnes of weight in mid air and throw it part way back at its source." I said quietly. "And you are telling me that a 14 year old just got hit in the face by a rock thrown back by it?"

"Our scientists are trying to figure the medical effects of-"

"No! If the hit did not snap her neck of punch a hole through her skull then that is a miracle in itself!" I shouted at him. "You promised me that nobody would get hurt if we did this! I promised the escaped ESPers, and you promised my friends and family's safety!" I almost screamed at him.

"And we are doing our best to ensure that!" He shouted.

"Are you really! Is that why I had Cheyanne break down in my arms in the few minutes I got to see her? Is that why you sedated everyone to being them here? Or is that why you ransacked Felix and Marzia's home and almost killed him? Or why she and Minx we tied up with fucking barbed wire? Or is it why they could be dragging Nico's dead body around with them and they don't even know it? Because that really is keeping them safe isn't it, you ass!" I screamed.

He grabbed my neck and chocked me. "We did what was necessary to stop the whole operation from going to shit!" His grip got tighter on me.

"Just remember that at the press of a button we can and you and your friends miserable lives. Everyone we have captured is replaceable, including you." He released and I gasped for air for the second time in 5 minutes. "My people are searching for them, and by the time we bring them back they will be throwing themselves at the opportunity to give up their powers."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My god you are slow today. That means you and your girlfriend are free to go as soon as they are found. No harm done." I raised my eyebrows at the huge man. "You will also be compensated for... This." He gestured at me. I closed me eyes and nodded in understanding. I heard him leave and there was muffled voices in the hallway. For now, all I had to worry about was how I could act innocent in front of my friends.

* * *

"Sir!" A mans voice was heard from the end of the corridor that seperated the infimary from the rest of the compound. The Boss looked at theman, dressed in the mandatory black suit. "My team have managed to pinpoint them to this location." He gave the Boss a satalite image of the compound and a fair stretch of forest.

"How are you sure?"

"Some of the tracking chips lost signal after they left but two of them still give us a location."

"Excellent work Lieutenant Martens. You and your team will be rewarded for your contributions. Approximate time of capture?"

"Between two to four hours Sir. They must have walked all say yesterday to get there."

"Even better." The Boss walked and the Lieutenant followed obediently.

"Sir, if that information is not classified, what are the plans with the ESPers?"

"The ESPers contain a dominant gene that overrides their genetic structure. It mutates the cells in the body to do what is deemed impossible by the best scientists. We are not interested in this gene, we are interested in what its carrier can do. The power the ESPers contain is godly, but ridiculously dangerous. Danger brings fear, and when people are scared they look for a leader to abolish the cause of their fear. We are those leaders."

"So we make them attack the public then kill them? Sir, excuse for saying, but what about afterwards? With the threat gone the people would go back to life as normal."

"Here is the flaw with your hypothesis, we aren't going to kill them. Yet. Because by that point, we will have enough understanding to create our own ESPers. With the originals and the clones all believing the world is against them, cities will crumble. But then they will crumble. That is when we kill them. The cycle will repeat, and only we would be able to stop them."

They arrived at the huge double doors that concealed the bosses office from the rest of the compound. "Sir, what about the ESPer in the infirmary? And his girlfriend?"

"They are going to be the first ones to be released upon the world. Lieutenant if you commit to a cause you stay with it. Not for its goals, but for your fellow soldiers. The moment you betray your cause, you betray them even worse. He needs to learn that. So when the other ESPers are recovered, he will be put back with them and watch as we execute his girlfriend in front of him. That will be the first part of his lesson."

The lieutenant stood at the door long after his boss entered. He knew it was wrong, but maybe... Just maybe they could be saved... The dark-skinned man took his glasses and rubbed his eyes. If a soldier betrays his cause, he betrays his fellow soldiers. He walked back towards the infirmary, a plan hatching in his head. Before he entered the infirmary, he caught sight of his reflection in the glass, and hurried to cover his glowing blue eyes. He wasn't going to betray his fellow soldiers

* * *

**A/N: Well damn, that was way harder than expected. Guys, never try to write fanfiction on your phone. Really, don't. So anyways, I'm not dead yet, just really sick so updates will be frequent but patchy.**

**VOTING TIME: What would you rather?**

**1\. Nico get her memory back OR have everyone explain to her what happened?**

**2\. Lieutenant reveal himself now OR later?**

**3\. Happy action movie cliche ending OR dramatic, shocking ending that definitely needs to be explained in a sequel ending? **

** I have plans for all 6 choices, but this is my story as much as yours. Sparkle on guys.**

**EDIT: Also Minx and Krism got married and Minx hit 1 mil on my birthday, I was too busy having Krinx feels I forgot to upload this. Oops.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So just to say thank you to the ONE person who reviewed. But I can only grant one wish for you my friend, but which one? So anyway here, have this chapter that I wrote with MY BRAND NEW LAPTOP! WOO! And also I feel everything has just been a bit doom and gloom lately so I managed to worm in about 2 seconds of humor. Don't hate me please, it was the humane thing to do. **

**I OWN NONE OF THE YOUTUBERS, IF I DID THEN EVERYONE WOULD HAVE SUPERPOWERS AND THERE WOULD BE WAY MORE KRINX AND MELIX IN THE WORLD.**

* * *

Chapter 13: What the heart wants part 2

Nico POV

I stayed in my position in the muddy earth until I eventually fell asleep. People spoke to me but it just felt like unrecognisable noise. I had too many questions to ask; Who were these people? Where were we? Why couldn't I remember anything? I only knew Krism, Vikk and Mari. I heard Cry's name once or twice but thought nothing of it. Everyone was always talking about him.

The slight sound of moaning was what woke me. It wasn't dark but it wasn't light either. I could barely make out the face of Vikk's sleeping form around the extinguished fire.

"I don't know how anyone is asleep." The voice startled me and I sat up defensively. It was just Mari, emerging from the forest behind me. "They've been at it all night. I can hear them miles away, or maybe its just me." Her usually brown eyes were a smoldering gold.

"So its not just me then?" Vikk said sitting up. "I understand everyone has needs, but this is fucking ridiculous." We sat there for a few minutes, Mari and Vikk trying not to listen but their respective gold and brown eyes showed pain.

"I don't understand, who's making noise?" I said. I crawled closer to Vikk. Before anyone could reply to my innocent statement, a much louder moan was heard and not five seconds came an identical one. "Fucking finally. Maybe I can sleep now." The young man bundled himself in his bright red hoodie and tried to snuggle into the hard floor.

"Mari?" I called to the wincing woman. "Are they...?" I didn't need to finish my sentence as she nodded. "Who the fuck was it? That's disgusting!" I declared.

"Well... It actually alternated through the night." She came and sat next to me. "Felix and Marzia, they didn't last that long. But it was like some kind of social call because they only started when-" She was cut off by the sound of giggling and the sound of a tent opening. Krism emerged, hair askew and clothes creased.

"Are you fucking serious?" I voiced aloud. She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Serious about what?" Krism asked innocently. I felt something wash over me. It wasn't nausea, but similar. "I just woke up." She started walking to us but tripped. "God damn it Vikk, why are you everywhere?"

"I don't know, where did you get the energy to fuck your girlfriend for hours on end?" He retorted.

"Hey, fuck you!" She tried to kick him in the back. Just before she made contact his torso rippled and turned silver, reflecting the still burning ashes of the fire. Her foot stuck the metal surface that replaced his back and she let out a yelp of pain. "You bastard that hurt!"

He stood up and looked down at the short woman, "You are the one who kicked me, first of all. And secondly, its a natural reflex that I can't control. Deal with it." He walked off into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Mari called after him.

"To take a piss! Or will that be taken with my sleeping rights too?" He shouted. Krism flipped him the bird as he walked away.

She turned to me, "So how do you feel?"

I opened my mouth to speak but a stream of florescent blue liquid projectile sprayed out.

"Well thats new..." Mari commented as I covered my mouth with my hands.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked through my sleeves.

"I don't know... Are you feeling better now?" Krism asked once again.

"I don't know, I've lost all memory of the past two and a half years and I can move things without touching them. Am I dead? Am I high? I don't know, I can't remember!" I vented.

"Well I can help with that. Lets start with the basic stuff. You are turning fifteen in 4 months." Mari said.

"Didn't expect to live this long. Can I just have everything now and ask questions later?" I said.

"Sure. Whats the last thing you remember?" Krism asked.

"I fell off the fence. There was guns and rain and I hit my head. What happened from there?" Krism looked awkwardly to the ground and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well... Uh... We uh... Escaped in a way..." She trailed off.

"What do you mean?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. We escaped, why was she being so nervous?

"Hey let's talk about now." She swiftly changed the subject. "These asshole guys took us and Cry because of our powers. They made us do all this video game shit... Too much... We managed to escape, but Cry went weird so we're gonna get him and escape. Then we kind of wing it from then."

"Stop talking to me like I'm 4. You didn't answer me. What did you mean?"

"What she means, is that after you fell, she ran and didn't look back." Mari stated coldly.

"Mari now isn't the time for jokes, Krism would never do that. We ran and we met her friend and now we're somewhere here!" I declared happily. I noticed Krism's lack of confirmation, "Krism tell her to stop kidding around." She looked at the ground. The reality was starting to sink in, "Krism tell her that's wrong!" I shouted. I my eyes burn, not with sadness, with betrayal and anger. "Krism tell me she is fucking wrong!" I shouted and pleaded. She looked up, tears in her eyes. "Say something!" I screamed at her.

"I'm sorry..." Her voice cracked. I heard the blood pumping in my ears. People entered my field of blue tinted vision.

"You're sorry?" She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Involuntarily, my hand flew in front of me and pushed forwards. Krism went flying into the tent behind her.

"Krism!" A woman rushed to her. The same woman from last night, the one on my shirt.

"You left me? You fucking left me to die?" It was more of a statement than a question. The blue flushed from my vision and tears replaced them. A searing pain went through my head and I collapsed to my knees.

"Nico?" The swedish voice called my real name. When was this established? I wanted to answer him, but I couldn't. Another pain coursed through my body. Blocks of image flooded my head, image I recognised but didn't...

* * *

_"Let me help you." A voice said. There was just bright light everywhere._

_"I don't want you to!" I mentally screamed. "What are you and what do you want? Where the fuck am I?"_

_"My name is Mad. Please, I can help you and your friends Nicolette. I am just a mental being who has momentarily been disconnected from my carrier. In this gap, I travelled to you. I will speak, and I will leave. You won't even remember I was here."_

_"Why? Why me? Can this day get anymore fucked?"_

_"If you don't let me speak it will. You are scared. I can help you." _

_"Fuck off, no!" I screamed._

_"I'm sorry, but you no longer have a choice. Until we meet again."_

_Before I could protest, I felt like a cold wave washed over me._

* * *

Vikk POV

Cy (or Nico as everyone was calling her) was on her knees screaming. Her eyes were screwed shut, and her hands clamped onto her messy hair. "What the fuck is wrong with her?" Anthony exclaimed. Everyone started to spill out from the tents.

"I-I don't know! She was angry, then she got upset and threw Krism into a tent, and now shes like this!" Mari shouted.

"Well how do we fix her?" JJ addressed the group. As he said so, she abruptly stopped screaming, and removed her hands from her head. She opened her eyes, which were a pure white, iris' and all.

"N-Nico?" Krism stepped back into the group, her lip bleeding and Minx right behind here.

"I bring a warning." Sound came out of her mouth without her moving her lips. The voice was soft, yet somehow serious.

"Who the fuck are you?" Pewdiepie said, wrapping a protective arm around his girlfriend.

"My name is Mad, and you people don't have a lot of time. They are coming." The voice became distorted, "None of us have any time! They know where you are and they will be here any minute! You..." The voice cut and the light in Nico's eyes started to dim. "You must run now!" The white cut abruptly and she collapsed.

"What... What just happened?" Minx asked.

"Was she possessed?" Marzia said fearfully.

"Obviously so." I replied, "But if something was powerful enough to take over her body then we should probably listen to what it says. We need to move. Now." I declared. Was I the only one with any sense here?

"Dunno if you noticed, but we have a casualty. Again." Simon said.

"How is she even still alive?" JJ asked.

"Helmet Squad origins mate." I said, changing my voice and smiling. "But we need to carry her or something. Krism?" I turned to the woman. She was crying.

"I didn't want to leave her..." She sobbed.

"This isn't the time, we need to go. Now." I said forcefully. "Krism, can you help me carry her?" The tearful woman nodded, walking over to me. I was told about her little power outbursts, and if that happened now then I'd rather someone who could handle it be near her.

Krism got on her knees next to Nico and started to lift her, I grabbed her legs but a piercing noise made me drop them. My head snapped up and I gasped, about 7 soldiers emerged from the woods around us, all wearing grey camo and sporting assault rifles. Whether they were loaded or not was not a risk to me. "Everyone put your hands up!" A voice screamed. I kept mine firmly at my sides. Krism wrapped her arms protectively around Nico, and everyone else obliged. "Put your hands up now!" The speaker pointed his gun to me.

I did jazz hands in front of my chest, "Ooo scary soldier with a gun. I'm afraid." I sarcastically remarked.

"Shut the fuck up." He lifted the gun to my neck. "You and your friends are disposable, now put your fucking hands up!"

"Fucking make me bitch boy!" I shouted in his face.

The bastard smirked in my face and said, "Jessops, start protocol 17 on... The black one."

"Jesus, you could have said the tall one. Racial profiling like a dick head." JJ said. One of the men threw him to his knees and put the gun to his head. "Hey, hey, hey, this isn't needed!" Panic seeped through his voice.

"Comply, now." The man said to me. Defeated, I put my hands up. He shoved me over to where the others had been assembled. He looked down at Krism and Nico. "Both of you put your hands up. Now. I'm tired of this bullshit." He pointed the gun to them.

Krism looked up at him, "Go take that gun, shove it up your ass, and fuck yourself with it." I heard someone snort.

"Stupid bitch." A gunshot rang out, but not from his gun.

Emerging with more soldiers was a dark skinned man wearing a black suit and sunglasses. "Are insane or fucking stupid?" British, I noted. "Disposable? What the fuck have you taken soldier?" He demanded, aiming a pistol at the man.

"Nothing sir! The one in red refused to comply, we were simply putting him in line." He said smugly.

"You were out of line. Purposely disobeying my orders, then attempting to execute a prisoner? I will deal with you and your squadron when we return." The one in the suit turned Krism and an unconscious Nico. "Move her to the others, and you stand among them. Now." He almost snarled. Krism gave him the stink eye as she dragged Nico and stood next to us. "Now, which ones of you are the ESPers?" Everyone stayed silent. "Fine then. There are 11 of you. 4 of you are ESPers. I have 7 bullets left in my clip. That is enough to kill those of you who are human. So I ask again. Which ones of you are ESPers?"

Krism shot lightning in front of his feet, "One right here shithead."

"Excellent. Since you aren't all as cooperative as your storm bringing friend, we have the process of elimination." Without warning he shot a bullet at me. My body made it ricochet into the woods. "Aha, there's another! And what can you do?"

"I adapt." I said simply. I wasn't going to grace this asshole with knowing my strengths.

"Fair enough." He shot his gun into the direction of the Smosh Games crew. Mari's eyes burned gold, and she growled loud enough for everyone to hear. "That's three. This must be wolf woman." He turned to where Pewds, Marzia, Minx and Krism stood. "Who is the last one?" He demanded, aiming at Marzia. She stayed silent. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nico's eyes open. "You!" He aimed the gun to me, "Which one of them is the final ESPer?" I looked at him silently.

"Sir, the child is awake." One of the soldiers said.

He smirked and looked at Nico. I saw their eyes lock and his smile fell. She smiled ever so slightly as her eyes fluttered shut. "Of... Of course this is the last one." He stuttered. "Tie them up, I want you all to be ready to go in 5 minutes." He turned and started talking into a walkie talkie as the soldiers started to handcuff us.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing? Get off her!" I heard Joven shout. The black haired man was attempting to wrestle a soldier putting a muzzle on Mari. A fucking Muzzle? Really?

"Sir, what about the casualty?" The man named Jessops inquired.

"Carry her, dumbass." The man was irritated at being interrupted. Jessops let out an agitated sigh and he carelessly flung Nico over his shoulder.

"Be fucking careful with her or I will smite you as you stand." Krism said to him.

"Oh really? I don't see how you are in any position." He smugly remarked.

"When I get these fucking things off you're gonna be the first to die." Krism raised the dome-like metal covers that encased her arms. I heard thunder rumble in the distance.

My hands we the last to be cuffed, as well as my legs. "Okay boys, we're moving out. We have a chopper waiting for us in the east." The one in the suit said. As he turned, I noticed a glint of blue behind his glasses. Strange...

* * *

**A/N: And there, hope you enjoyed that long chappie! And for everyone confused about Lieutenant lemme shed some light on the situation. *shines torch* He is officially known as Lieutenant General Mertens, but we shall just call him Lieutenant. He is an ESPer, but an unknown one, which is why nobody said anything to him. May I also make it clear that he is not the complete and total dick as portrayed in this chapter, he is just the nervous and inquisitive young man we met last chapter. This was actually really hard to write because at one point I said to myself "Hey, how about I write a really nice, goofy chapter." But then I remembered Nico's amnesia, Cry is in hospital and everyone is in the middle of the woods. And this was hard to end too because I just couldn't find any place to just drift off ominously. So i hope you guys enjoyed it because this is, unfortunately, the begging of the end. Oh nuu. But panic not, with the ending I have planned, at least a follow up one-shot will be needed. Please review so I know you aren't all bots or secretly just 10 people who keep reading it over and over. I need SOME feedback guys. Sparkle on my friends.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yoooo guys! I'm still not dead! Woooo. Imma make this short:**

**Mooberg, my dude you're back! I was getting worried!**

**This chapter is semi dedicated to saddaisyboy (quick he's new to the site, get him) just because I feel you are just generally awesome. Spot the OITNB reference for a cookie. Chapter is slightly shorter than usual.**

* * *

Brightness. That was the first thing i saw. A light so bright it was blinding. My face throbbed, as did the rest of my body. I opened my eyes again, slower as to adjust to the light. Everything was white, the walls, the ceiling, the floor, even my clothes were a blinding shade of white.

"Hello?" I called out. A door opened and revealed an endless corridor. I sat up and looked around. The room represented a makeshift hospital room. I called out again, no reply. I jumped out of the bed and my bare feet hit the cold floor, "Is anyone here?" I started walking to the door, which was closer than i thought. I hesitated, should I wait here for someone? Nah. I pushed open the door and stepped through, and i was suddenly inside a dark, rainy alleyway. I looked at myself, i was wearing a dark hoodie and jeans.

"What the fuck..." I muttered to myself.

"I don't fucking care!" I heard in the distance. A dude? I started running though the labyrinth of alleys until i reached the source of the voice. It was a guy, who looked to be around my age. He was wearing a baby blue hoodie with jeans supported by rainbow coloured suspenders. His platinum blond hair was all shaved except for the top of his head. Then I noticed his face, not only was the guy covered in freckles and had light stubble on his jaw, but his eyes burned a furious green. "Tell me where the fuck I am right now, cocksucker!" He shouted. He booted a man in his stomach who was already lying at his feet. "Tell me!" He started kicking and this time he didn't stop.

"Hey! That's enough!" I shouted from my dark corner. His head snapped up and he backed away from the guy on the floor.

"I didn't speak to the other guys, why should I trust you?" He said. He raised his arms in front of him.

I started walking closer, "Because..." I trailed off. I had no idea who this kid was, but it was obvious he was another ESPer, "We're on the same team?" I tried. A flurry of flames shot from the strangers hands, and I barely managed to escape. "We are, look." I lifted my hand upwards slightly, and a bin raised above the ground. His eyes widened in surprise and relief flooded his face. I stepped closer, we were six feet apart. "Do you have a name dude?"

He hesitated. "Isaac." He said after a while. His face was as white as a ghost, fear painted across it. I had to help this boy.

"Nice name. I'm Nico." I stepped closer still. "I know your scared Isaac, trust me I know. It was scary for me too. Fuck, its still scary for me. And I know you may not trust me, but we are the same. Neither of us know where we are, but I can help you. Just trust me?" I extended my hand towards him. He grabbed it and pulled me for a hug.

"Help me get home. Please. I just want to get home to my family." He whispered into my shoulder.

"I will. I promise." I muttered the lie easily enough. My heart broke for not only him, but for the family that will never see him again.

...

We managed to find a shelter from the rain, and Isaac and I spoke like we were old friends. The boy was scared, that was obvious, but talking had calmed him down a fair bit. He was from London and came from a big family, and had never met another ESPer before.

"So there are others? Like us I mean."

"Hundreds of us, but i've never seen you before so there must be more." I replied. "There's only five of us here, six including you."

"Where even is here?"

"I... Don't know... I don't know where we are or who has taken us. They just want us for our powers." I put my face in my hands. "I don't remember anything..."

"How so?" He inquired.

"We were about to leave, and I threw a rock. It hit me and I passed out." I scrunched my eyebrows.

Isaac chuckled, "In Soviet Russia, rock throw you." He said with a thick accent, and I snorted to stop myself laughing. "In all seriousness though, there were others with you?"

"Yeah, there was Me, Vikk and some of the sidemen; Mari, Ian and Lasercorn; Pewds and Marzia, and... Minx and Krism..." I stood up, "We need to find them!" I started to run.

"Hey wait!" Isaac chased me, "What do you mean? All the missing youtubers are here?" He shouted. I stopped dead in my tracks and he ran into my back.

"All of them are here." I turned to face him, "We need to get to them. I need to know their ok, I need to say sorry to Krism and we need to find Cry!"

"Slow the fuck down, you're gonna have a panic attack." He warned.

"But there's no time Isaac! Wherever we are can't be that far from where they are. If we find them, we can get Cry and leave! We just need to..." My voice trailed off. The buildings around us started disintegrating.

"Nico what's happening?" Panic filled the young mans voice.

"I don't know!" The floor started ripping apart in a circle around us. "Just stay-" The floor beneath me ripped itself from my feet and I fell into a dark abyss.

"Nico!" Isaac shouted. He got further and further away as my vision darkened. I hit something, hard, and white consumed my vision. Was I dead? My eyes adjusted and I saw men, in masks and doctors attire.

"She's awake sir."

* * *

Krism POV

"What the fuck do you mean I can't see them?" I screamed at the guard. "We we told today!" I went to punch him but Mari grabbed my arm.

"It's not me that makes the rules sweetheart. You know the routine by now, so get back to where you are being trained and take your guard dog with you!" He said, twitching his gun to his left.

"Krism just let it go. When they say we can see them, we can see them. There ain't no point causing trouble." Mari pulled my arm and dragged me back to my training room.

Five days I haven't seen Minx. Five days of not seeing anyone but Vikk and Mari. Cry eventually joined us, but they weren't saying anything about Nico. They were forcing us to train, so our powers were exercised. So train we did, so much so that they tell us to dial it down. And todays reward was that we would get to see the others. They had separated us from them because they were a "distraction" and we needed to focus more. "This is bullshit!" I stamped my foot and a low rumble of thunder simultaneously sounded. "They promised us today! Why the fuck can't we see anyone?"

"You think you're the only one that's tired? Krism look at me, I'm a fucking mess!" Mari exclaimed. It was true. Her eyes hadn't turned back to brown in days, and a small coat of fur was growing across the surface of her skin. "Maybe if we do what they say then they will let us see 'em."

"You are in so much denial Mari. They absolutely fucking-" She clamped her hand over my mouth and pulled me against a wall. The benefit of being outside was that her senses could be as overloaded as they please.

I saw her listening intently, then her face light up, then fall just as quickly. "Guards. Somebody's awake and moving around, and there is someone new..."

"Do you think it's..." I said hopefully.

"You and I both know who we really want to be awake." She said stone-faced.

"I know, but I don't think it's him..." I said sadly.

"Well maybe it fucking is!" She snapped. "Just let me have some hope for once!" She stormed off, letting off a series of small growls. The siren sounded. Thats strange, it's too early for the end of the day. I walked to the main courtyard and saw that Mari, Vikk and Cry had the same confused expressions as I did.

We stood in the orderly line that we

had been frequently told to form. And as always, the boss man entered from a far door. "Greetings ESPers. I am aware that this is cutting into your training time but I just have a few announcements to make. First of all, as some of you may have heard," he directed his gaze at Mari, "We have a new arrival, and they will be joining us in due time. And, another of your fellow inmates has awoken. I am aware there has been speculation as to who it may be but I am pleased to announce that all patients in the infirmary have awoken from all coma's and are making a full recovery." He paused as we let out individual whoops of celebration. I looked to Mari, who had tears in her eyes. The boss coughed, "So without further ado, I am pleased to welcome Nicolette into our training centre! And in honour of her return, you will be allowed to visit the humans. That will be all for now." He walked off as we all started shouting and celebrating. Nico is coming back and I can go and see Minx! The day could not get better! But then I remembered Nico's amnesia and my high came crashing down.

I heard a buzz and the door that the boss came through opened. Two soldiers came through, each holding one of Nico's arms. She was blindfolded and angrily protesting, "...and if you think I won't then you must have a horrific judge of character!" And with whatever she said, one of the soldiers let go, but the other just dragged her closer. I scowled as I recognised the smug face of Jessops, the guy from the forest.

* * *

Nico POV

"Keep it controlled, or I will." The soldier said to as he put my arm in somebody's grip. He chuckled and ripped the blindfold off of my face. I growled as I saw his face, "Listen here you little bastard, I stand by my previous statement and I swear to god that if you dare touch me again I will-" An arm wrapped around my mouth, preventing me from finishing my statement.

"We will sir. I promise." Cry said. Cry? So he's ok? I tried to wrestle out of the arms grip but it was solid.

"You better, because I'm the one that makes sure y'all get fed at the end of the day." He walked off, smirking. I had to urge to shout 'Bye Pornstache' but I refrained.

The arm let go and I spun around on my heel. I was right, Cry was here, safe and well. I hugged him tightly.

"You ok?" Vikk asked.

I released Cry, "Yup. That rock hit me pretty hard huh?" I replied. Everyones expressions became confused. "What?" I said. I turned to Krism, "What did I do wrong this time?" I said to her. She didn't say anything, but she did pull me into yet another hug. Damn people were feeling lovey-dovey today.

"I'm sorry!" She suddenly exclaimed. She was crying?

"Are... You ok?" I asked her. "I don't understand what your sorry for."

She pulled away, her face tear stained, "What?" She sniffed.

"All I did was get hit by that stupid fucking rock! If you're apologising for being a total bitch over the past two weeks then ok, I'll take that. Other then that you ain't got nothing to be sorry for." I stated.

Vikk groaned loudly, "What is it with your fucking memory? You are amnesiac central I swear to god!"

"Oh wow really? It must be the drugs, those things made me hallucinate something amazing." I slapped the bruised side of my face, "No pain whatsoever."

"But the... And you..." Krism stuttered. "Ugh fucking forget it, you're better, thats wonderful, now lets go see the others."

I nodded in agreement. I still felt woozy but what I saw must've been fake, otherwise it would feel real. The last thing I need is to add imaginary friend to my long list of mental problems. Although, a part of me couldn't agree that Isaac was a figment of my imagination. He seemed too... Real..


	15. Chapter 15

**GUYS WHO'S BACK MOTHERLOVERS! That's right, its moi, DarknessSparkles. Explanation later for those who actually give a shit, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Short fuse I**

The large gate at the other end of the courtyard opened slowly as we approached it. There was nothing but a large stretch of concrete on the other side. Everyone exchanged nervous glances as we approached it. "I thought we were going to see the others?" I said to Cry.

He shook his head, "Maybe they're playing more tricks on us."

We all just stood there, staring at the open gate with nothing beyond it. "What're you waiting for? Go in." A dark skinned man in a suit said from the side. Noticing our blank expressions he pointed to the empty courtyard, "Its a forcefield so that you can't see them, and they can't see you. Supposed to help you focus." He added.

"Whatever dude." Krism said with a wave of her hand. "How do we know that it won't electrocute us?"

"Because I can prove it." He walked over the empty space and turned his back to it. Then he stepped backwards and completely vanished.

"What the fuck..." Mari trailed off.

He suddenly ran back through the gate, but with a very angry Minx following him, clutching a large knife. "Stay the fuck back!" He nearly screamed.

"You stay the fuck back! Let us go or..." Minx started but trailed off as she locked eyes with Krism. "Krism?" She called out, dropping the knife.

"Minx!" Krism exclaimed and the two ran to each other, locking themselves in a tight embrace.

"That's cute as shit guys." Cry said to nobody in particular. I heard a slight tone if sadness in his voice. I suddenly remembered something.

"You wish Cheyanne was here don't you?" I asked him. He tensed, and I could sense his frown through his mask. I squeezed his hand to try to comfort him, "She'll be fine Cry." He pulled his arm away and started walking to the gate. I only wanted to help him, Jesus.

"So are we gonna go through before they start fucking on the floor or what?" Vikk gestured to Minx and Krism, who were now aggressively making out.

"Yeah, this is fucking gross." I said, cringing at the couple. Krism was like my sister... Or my mom... My sister-mom? Eww no, that's wrong. Either way it was awkward to just stand here, watching her with her fiancée.

Vikk, Mari and I stepped to the gate. I looked at them expectantly. What I was expecting however, I did not know. Vikk sighed, "Don't everyone walk through at once." And he stepped forward and disappeared. I glanced to Mari, who just stared at me with unusually yellow eyes.

"I'll go next." I volunteered. I took a breath and prepared myself, but seconds before I planned to move she shoved me through. Her cackling laughter was cut off as I fell down on the other side.

"...So again, she remembers nothing about the forest." I heard Vikk say.

"What fucking forest?" I thought aloud. Everyone turned to me. Well.. I say everyone...

"Nico!" Marzia called out. The chirpy Italian jogged over me. She tilted her head to the side, "What're you doing on the floor?" She held out her hand to me, and I accepted it.

"Mari pushed me through and I fell on my ass." I brushed myself off. "Thank you." I said to the taller woman. I looked behind her, and only Vikk, Anthony, Cry and Simon stood in a circle talking among themselves. "Where is JJ, Felix, and Joven?"

"I don't know... The soldiers took them a while ago. Usually they are back already." She said worriedly. I quickly turned and grabbed through the field to where Mari should have been standing. I felt the fabric of her jumpsuit and pulled the laughing woman to this side of the fence.

"Gotcha bitch!" I laughed. I turned back to Marzia. "I'm sure they're gonna be fine Marzia, you've got us until they get back." She smiled with relief, but still looked worried. She needs something to make her chill. "So how've you been?" I asked her.

"Oh so you don't say a word to me but she gets a full conversation? I see how it is." Mari pouted.

"I spoke to you everyday since I was 7. Let me have a conversation with a fucking Youtube star Mari." I replied. Marzia giggled.

"I'm a youtube star!" She tried to defend.

"Oh really?" I walked over to the boys and grabbed Vikk by the shoulder. "Vikk, my friend. Name 5 gaming youtubers."

"Wha-what?" The confused man said. "Um... Pewdiepie, JackSepticEye, Cry... Err... Minx and Ohmwrecker?" He finished. The others looked just as confused as he did.

I chuckled. "Mari, we didn't hear your name in there... I guess you're not as big as you thought." Marzia was laughing so hard she looked like she was about to pass out, and even the boys were struggling to keep it in.

Mari looked me deep in the eyes. She was pissed. "Just because Vikk has the attention span of a goldfish doesn't mean i'm not famous." I heard someone, most likely Simon, break out laughing. She grabbed my by my collar and lifted me above the ground.

I was grinning like the cheshire cat in her face. I saw Minx and Krism walk through the forcefield over her shoulder. Krism put her head in her hands and muttered, "God give me strength." Mari turned around, with me still in her hand. "Mari put her down." Everyone went silent. "Nico, whatever the fuck you did, say sorry for."

"Ok mom." I sarcastically muttered. "Mari." I stared at her, "I'm sorry for pointing out that you aren't fucking famous." I burst out laughing on the last part. She closed her eyes and growled. Oh fuck, when Mari starts growling it never ends well. "Mari here's the real sincere apology. I'm sorry that I pissed you off by exploiting Vikk's lack of brain cells. You are famous, and we know that. I'm sorry." I waited.

Just when I was getting ready to plead to someone to chop her arm off, she dropped me. "Since the day I met you, you've been an annoying little shit. What on earth made me believe that you had changed."

"Ouch Mari." I feigned injury. "I have changed my furry friend. I just wanted to cheer them up, because they seemed a little down." I gestured to Marzia, Anthony and Simon, who had nearly passed out from laughing. Mari growled and walked off, sitting on a bench.

"So, whats been happening?" Krism asked.

"Shit's changed, a lot. Sit down." Simon pointed to another bench. Hearing that made my stomach hurt. How had things changed? I mean the forcefield was new but it's not surprising. How could they have possibly made things better or worse?

* * *

Marzia was starting to panic even more. The boys should've been back at this point. We tried talking to her to calm her down but it just made her theories worse. However we did learn how the day played out for everyone now. While the ESPers were 'training' their powers, the others are forced to be apprentices of sorts. Simon and Joven were even being trained as soldiers. But from day to day three people were chosen to go into a game situation and one ESPer (usually Cry or Vikk) would usually go with them. But today and yesterday no ESPer went with them. Marzia was scared that whatever infected Cry would infect Felix, and to a lesser extent Joven and JJ.

But now an alarm sounded and we were told we had to go back to the ESPer part of the camp.

"They'll be fine." Mari assured Marzia, "Maybe they just got a little held up."

"But what if they didn't? What if they-"

"Hey shut the fuck up!" The cunt from earlier cut in. The one with the 'stache.

"Or what?" Vikk shouted over. Both men marched over and stood face to face.

"Or I'll shove my gun so far up your ass you're oesophagus will become a scope."

"Well-Wait what? How would it be a scope? You would have to put your head up my ass though?" Vikk laughed.

"Shut up!" The soldier almost screamed. His hand immediately went to snatch a pistol hanging from his belt. Without thinking I ripped it from his hand, and made it levitate in front of my face.

"Don't be a bully." I said to him. More soldiers had arrived but rather than intervene they stood and watched, much like the others.

Without turning away from Vikk he addressed me, "Give me the gun." He requested.

"Don't be a bully." I repeated.

"C'mon guys don't do this." Mari tried to intervene. Her plea fell on deaf ears. The soldier turned to me, anger in his eyes, "I'm not going to ask you again little girl, give me my fucking gun back!"

"And I said," I made the gun fly into the air, "Not to be a fucking bully." The shock on his face turned to anger as the gun disappeared from view. I took a step towards him, leaning on my tiptoes to match his towering height, although it made no difference. "Shouting at people doesn't get anything done. It makes you look like a bigger dick than you actually are, even if in your case it seems impossible." I looked him dead in his eyes.

"You freaks aren't people, and I'm the one who can go home when the sun goes down. You fuckers are just going to stay here for the rest of your shitty lives." He smirked. "You are going to rot here, and whether you die from exhaustion or at the end of a gun, nobody out there will care." He started to chuckle. "And there is nothing you," He poked me in my chest, "Or any of you" He address everyone else, "Can do about it." He and his fellow soldiers laughed. I looked around at the others, Marzia and Mari gave each other worried looks, while the boys shuffled on their feet. Vikk had retreated into the circle but was looking daggers at the still laughing soldiers. We locked eyes, his were a dark shade of red, not much different from his usual dark brown but the anger is still there. I exhaled deeply before turning to Minx and Krism. The couple just simply stood, Krism's head on Minx's shoulder with a pained expression on her face. I felt fury rip through my chest. How dare they laugh at us? We are powerful, we should be the ones laughing at them! I stayed rooted where I stood, unaware of my sub-conscience making some of the soldiers standing behind me slowly rise of the ground.

From there it just moved fast. It got harder and harder to breathe. I felt a wetness on my upper lip and I heard someone say my name. I put my hand to it, it was blood. "The fuck?" I slurred. Why couldn't I speak? I tried to walk but my feet felt weighted to the ground so I staggered and fell to the floor. My vision blurred and everyone turned into smudges around me, my hearing went as if I was submerged in water. Somebody started walking towards me, but were suddenly thrown back by a red streak. Krism's lighting? I rolled over and to try spot her among the chaos which had emerged. All I could see was a black and orange blob with a tiny bright red circle. Suddenly my vision sharpened and I started to hear more clearly. People were shouting, a siren was blaring. Krism laid motionless on the floor with Minx and Anthony on the knees trying to wake her. The head soldier was engaged in a fist fight with Cry, while the others brawled with the rest of the group. I rolled and laid on my back, staring at the sky while the rest of fight happened. Then I noticed something. Silence. Silence and footsteps. I started to sit up but the sounds of conflict rushed back. Someones hand grabbed my shoulder and roughly yanked me to my feet, and further upwards still. I couldn't speak, so I couldn't exclaim my outrage at the person manhandling me. I felt their breath on my neck

"Don't panic." A mans voice whispered into my ear, "I'm going to fire the gun twice, make noise and I'll make sure one of the bullets enter your body." I nodded. My chest tightened as I was placed back on the floor. I turned slightly to see who was speaking.

It was a man, tall with a shaved head but not completely skin headed like other soldiers. He was dark, possibly the same complexion as I. He wore sunglasses with almost black lenses, hiding his eyes. He also wore a well fitted charcoal suit with a black shirt and tie. His eyebrows were furrowed as his hand entered his inside jacket pocket. Everyone seemed so engulfed in fighting they didn't notice him pull a large pistol out and point it at the sky. He did both shots fairly quickly, immediately making silence wash over everybody and ending the brawl.

"What the fuck happened here!" He demanded, looking straight at a soldier who I had seen fighting Simon.

"I-I..." He stuttered.

"It was the kid!" Shouted the leading soldier.

"If I wanted your opinion Jessops I would've asked for it." The suited man replied. "But since you are so eager to spread your views why don't you explain what happened inside, to the Boss?"

"But it was her I swear! All we did was walk over here and-"

"Nobody cares Jessops. Literally nobody here gives a shit. Get your ass inside" his head nodded to the still unconscious Krism, "and tell the medics to get here now."

Jessops walked off, but not before giving me a death glare as he passed.

"All soldiers return to your bunks immediately for evaluation, civilians please return to your respective rooms for dinner and lights out." He sighed. "What a fucking mess..."

* * *

**So yeah... Here's a chapter... I actually have multiple excuses for why it has taken me half a year to write this. In chronological order; I keep getting sick, I moved house and lost a lot of stuff, my summer was hella busy, I've joined like four new fandoms, I started my GCSE's, I got a bae (ayyyy this for you babe so you can stop bitching at me). So yeah, many reasons. I'm really trying to get this finished. I've edited a lot of this just because I've realised I was being very unrealistic with violence and sarcasm and comedy so thats sorta gonna change. Here is a line for next chapter in case I (hopefully not) disappear again: "You may have powers," He turned back and pointed a finger at the teen, "But you aren't infallible. Nor are your friends. Remember that when you try to fight one of the most violent bastards in here." **

**So yeah would anybody leave a review because I'm not even 100% sure actual people after reading this. If you are a real person, hi :3. If you aren't then please dont take over the internet. **

**Sparkle on m80s**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well it's been a while. No excuses, no explanation. Let's finish this trainwreck so I can continue my life in peace.**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Alliance

I followed the suited man along maze of hallways. We had left shortly after the medics came for Krism, and after another group of soldiers came to force Minx away from her unconscious wife. Though I much rather being in the bland outdoors than the even blander mess of steel grey I'd begun memorising. Every time the mans shielded eyes turned to me I directed my gaze at the floor. There is something about him that's just... Intimidating. He broke the silence after a while. "So... Inmate Nico... Why is it always you that gets into trouble?"

"Excuse me?" I replied, shocked at both the question and the sudden conversation.

"You're always getting into fights or you are always in hospital. It's almost like you're magnet for conflict. is there a reason or is it just bad luck?" He questioned. He appeared to have a slight smirk grow onto his usually stoic features.

"I'm a pretty angry person I guess. Plus, I have healing powers so I dont really think when I jump into a fight." I said awkwardly. "But a lot of what I do can be put down to bad luck. I've never been that lucky." I added.

"I'm aware of your abilities. If you were any of your friends you would've been long dead at this point. Hell, if you were anyone in the world you would be long dead by now. Your power is impressive Nico."

"Thanks." I accepted the compliment with a smile.

"You're very welcome." He replied, his voice friendly but his features once again stoic.

We walked in silence for a while more, until we got to a small office like room with the door open. We walked inside and the soldier shut the door. As I walked in I saw stacks of files and folders on the desk and overflowing from cabinets. On one wall was a corkboard with maps and pins stuck to it, on another was a flatscreen TV. The wall facing the door was purely glass and overlooked the vast all of the clutter on the desk I noticed a name plate.

"Lieutenant J Mertens." I read aloud.

"Just call me Lieutenant." He said while placing files on the floor and wherever else there was space. I stood awkwardly until he had finished and slumped into a chair. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses and gave a tired sigh. "You can sit you know." He said after a while. He must've opened his eyes and noticed I was standing. I obliged, settling into one of the two chairs in front of his desk. "So you are probably wondering why you are here, rather than being sanctioned with the rest of your friends."

"Not really. I was admiring the scenery if I'm honest, sir." I gestured to the window.

"I said call me Lieutenant. And that is the case. While your friends are being reprimanded you are in a warm office with no consequence. So maybe cut back on the sarcasm and have a think about your situation." I kissed my teeth and nodded in response. He furrowed his eyebrows in a scowl. "As I mentioned earlier you are a magnet for trouble, but your power is incredible. That is something that I can use to an advantage." He held his hands on the table.

"If you're asking me to train as one of you guys' bullshit soldiers like you are making the humans do then you can fuck off." I said bluntly.

He started to chuckle, "Shes got courage as well as sarcasm." He took a moment to laugh to himself, while I slowly felt my self control melt away. "Did I say we, as in this institution? No. I said I, as in myself and my associates on the mainland. You see I am aware quite how flawed this place is, which is why I have my own facility back on mainland America."

"Sorry, what?" I questioned. "It sounds like you're trying to take me from a shitty prison on an island and put me on a slightly less shitty prison on the mainland.

"Let me explain slowly Nicolette. I am what is known as a double agent. I'm sure someone as smart as you knows what that is. My people made me come here to watch your people. Believe it or not these fools here think they are studying you when what are they doing? They are putting you all through hell to test your limits. They've been watching you and your friends for a while, that's what all these files are. That cabinet right there," he pointed to a dented grey drawer in the corner, "Is entirely yours. Your life year by year. Medical records, evaluations, even what you are allergic to. These people here have been after you and your friends longer than you can imagine. They make me keep everything here."

"Why are you telling me this?" I almost growled. Who was to know if he was lying. This could be a fucking trap in itself.

"Because I want to help you all. I want to free you and myself. My people just want to know what your powers do to you, not what they can do to others. We want to know if and how we can help you, not do these bullshit excuses for 'tests'."

"So what, you're a scientist? Aiming to improve and study our lives and wellbeing?" I asked. The familiar sentence almost like a script.

"Yes!" He clasped his hands together, "That's exactly what we do!"

"And you have our best intrests at heart?" I continued, my expression neutral.

"Absolutely." He answered, smiling.

I grinned, then started chuckling, "You see thats funny, because thats exactly what the American government told my parents when they took me away from them. It's whats been told to all ESPers since the beginning. We get told they care about us and they don't."

"But we genuinely care. We understand these little things, I think they're called basic human rights?" He was trying, I'll give him that.

"We aren't human though. That's the point. We are treated like freaks because our DNA is a little bit janked. It's like people take that as a licence to treat us like lab rats." I explained sadly.

Lieutenant lowed his voice. "You hold more humanity in your tiny hands than most people in here combined."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I inquired.

"You know what it means. Nobody in here is above violence as you already know. Something big is coming Nico, and the only way for me to stop it is for you to agree to helping me. I don't know all the details but I'm working on it." He pleaded.

I mulled over his offer. I wasn't willing to place the lives of myself and my friends in this strangers hands. Especially since he was one of them. But maybe he is right, things might be better for us. Maybe he's legitimately trying to help us. "Say I do agree to your help. Can you honestly guarantee that we would be safe?"

"On my life. I promise that I will help you all as best as I can." He nodded, as if he was agreeing with himself.

"Fine then. I'll talk to the others." He smiled and was about to speak but I interrupted. "I just have one question. Out of all the ESPers you could've chosen you came to me. Why me?"

"That's simple, you're the only ESPer that can't kill me quickly." I made a paperweight slide at him with speed. "Kidding!" He said, stopping it flying into his chest. "It's because you're the only one that can convince the others to go with you." He glanced at his watch. "Now it's time to take you back, we've been gone long enough."

"What were we supposed to even be doing up here anyway?"

"I was supposed to be explaining to you that your punishment was that you would have to be my apprentice. But I'll do that tomorrow when I come to get you after your training with the other ESPers. Now come on, or the other soldiers will get suspicious."

* * *

**And thus a plot begins. See y'all in another nine months. I'm joking, or am I?**

**Chapter 16. As in the sixteen times I've broke down over writers block.**


End file.
